Madness
by Infrena
Summary: Bonnie and Damon were happy until an act of betrayal causes Bonnie to leave. Two months later, Bonnie returns to Mystic Falls but something is wrong with Bonnie, something very wrong indeed.
1. Not the Bonnie You Knew

**Madness**

**A/N: Hello, everybody. I'm back with a new story. I am in the mist of writing another story but this little idea popped into my head and I was so obsessed with it, my hubby was like 'just write it already' lol. So here it is, but be warned this is dark, full of angst, and it is a Bamon romance gone awry. So Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

Bonnie Bennett thought she had achieved a sense of happiness. The Originals were all done and dead which meant that a giant burden was lifted off the shoulders of the supernatural gang of Mystic Falls. Even though Bonnie and Jeremy broken up on not so great terms, she had seemed to found happiness in Damon. Tyler and Caroline were happy together and Matt seemed to be okay with the supernatural. Stefan and Elena were still the model couple because even though they had their ups and downs, they were still together and still very much in love.

So that is why Bonnie Bennett thought why she understood a lot of things. She understood why the sky was blue and she even understood how a car works. She also understood why Damon, her boyfriend of seven months, was the way he was. He had been scorned by the woman who he had loved and had turned him into a vampire. Since then, he was always trying to be the evil, bad vampire while trying to hide his humanity. But what she couldn't understand is why her best friend Elena was sleeping with Damon.

* * *

><p>Bonnie trudged up the stairs of the Salvatore Boarding House to see Damon. She had wanted to see why Damon didn't show for their date. He was supposed to meet her at the Grille but after an hour of waiting, she left, embarrassed by sitting there by herself and humiliated by being stood up by her boyfriend. Damon was known for being a jerk but in the seven months they were dating, he had never done something like this to her.<p>

As Bonnie walked up the stairs, she heard voices. They were low and it wasn't sounding like someone was talking. When she neared the stairs, she grabbed the bronze doorknob and opened the door getting the shock of a lifetime. There in Damon's king-size bed was her boyfriend and her best friend in the throes of passion. A soft gasp from the petite witch alerted Damon to the other occupant in the room and halted his movements. He looked over his shoulder and found his current girlfriend staring at them with a mix of anger and hurt etched on her face.

Elena looked up from her position underneath Damon and her eyes widen at the sight of her best friend. Guilt immediately spread throughout her being_, how could she do this to her friend?_

"Bonnie, I am so-" Elena started but Bonnie cut her off.

"How you do this to me Elena? I am your best friend! How could you do this to Stefan?"

Elena remained quiet and looked away, shame making its way to her with Bonnie's words. _How could she have done this to Stefan?_

Bonnie's eyes welled up with tears and Damon felt his undead heart break at the sight. He moved to comfort her but she backed away, avoiding his touch and his form. "Don't you dare touch me!" She yelled, her voice full of malice. She wanted to cry but she would not give them the satisfaction of knowing how much they hurt her.

"Thank you. Thank you for showing how much of a fool I am." The witch turned to leave but Damon grabbed her shoulder trying to prevent her from leaving. With one look, she sent the century and a half vampire flying across the room, watching as he crashed into the wooden wall. The look on her face was one of pure hatred spurring from the betrayal of her so called friends.

Bonnie stomped her way out of the room, closing the door with such force that if she was any stronger, she would've splinted the old, wooden door. Grabbing his discarded black jeans, Damon quickly slipped them on and tried to go after the witch. To his surprise, the door wouldn't bulge. Turning towards the window, he tried to open it but once again he found it to be useless. Growling in annoyance, he smashed the window but the glass was spelled, preventing it from shattering. Her intent was loud and clear: she did not want them coming after her.

Thirty minutes later, the magic that was keeping Damon and Elena confined to his room had dissipated and he wasted no time in speeding over to her house. As soon as he got there, the vampire knew something was wrong. There were no lights on and the house seemed cold, uninviting. Shaking off the feeling, he walked inside the house and sped upstairs to the familiar room that was Bonnie. Crossing the threshold of her doorway, he realized why he felt the way he did. Bonnie was not in her room and as he walked around, he notice that things were missing.

A myriad of clothing was gone from the closet and drawers, small trinkets were hastily removed from her red oak jewelry box, toiletries were scatted and bare, and most of all, pictures that included her and Elena or her and Damon were ripped out, leaving nothing but a lonely Bonnie frozen in that moment. An ache, a pain made its way across Damon's chest and he sunk to his knees at the new and disturbing revelation he had just realized, he had broken Bonnie's heart and she had left, away from Mystic Falls and away from him.

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Later<em>

Damon Salvatore gloomily sat at the bar nursing a stiff drink at the Grille, his head hanging low. The last past two months had been hell for him. After Bonnie left town, Damon and Elena stopped their very brief infidelity and came clean to Stefan. The hurt look on his brother's face was very identical to the one Bonnie had but somehow hers had a more profound effect than his. While Stefan had taken pleasure in seeing what he could heal from by beating him six ways from Sunday, Bonnie had merely left, quietly and swiftly as a mouse in the night.

Stefan had not forgiven them yet and Damon knew he probably never would. He had not only betrayed his brother but he had betrayed Bonnie as well. Stefan would not look at him but merely ignored him. Elena had begged and begged Stefan for his forgiveness but he had ignored her too. The only reason he was still in Mystic Falls was because the town needed a protector, something standing in the way of the innocents and the supernatural that seemed to plague the town. Because he drove away the one person that would willingly sacrifice her life for this town.

The sound of a light giggling caught his attention and it felt familiar to him. His gaze moved from the half empty glass in his hand to the seating area where a group of men had formed around a booth. Catching his attention, Damon moved from his place at the bar, intent on finding out just what had all of these men captivated. Walking closer towards the booth, he moved a burly man out of the way who protested at being shoved. Damon merely glared at him, giving the man a scare. As he advanced to the middle, his eyes widen at the shock of the person who had nothing but the attention of these random men. Bonnie sat there in all of her beauty, being worshipped by the crowd.

"Bonnie?" Damon asked, still stunned to see her here.

The petite brunette stopped midway in her conversation to glance in his direction. For a moment, he could see a flash of fury cross her face before it disappeared leaving a giddy one behind. "Damon!" She shouted.

The men all turned to look from her to him, some wearing surprised looks while others held angered at having their attention stolen from them. She smiled at the small male gathering, easing their worries. "Guys, I want you all to meet Damon Salvatore. Damon, meet everybody!"

Crystal blue eyes scanned the crowd once again before focusing his attention back to the caramel witch. He needed answers from her and he wanted to do it without her entourage. "Bonnie, can we talk…in private?"

A perfectly manicured eyebrow rose up but she chuckled at the mere notion of it. She stood up and excused herself from her place in the center. "Excuse me guys, but I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

The men groaned but she flashed them a cute yet sexy smile and all of their anxiousness were melted away. Damon rolled his eyes and grew annoyed at the exchange. She led them to the bar and Damon noticed multiple changes that had happened to the witch while she was away. First off, the way she dressed was not what he was used to seeing Bonnie in.

When they were together, Bonnie wore dark colors, tending to wear loose clothing that she was comfortable in. However, the dress she wore was very tight and short, accentuating her wide hips and her large bosom. Her heels were more inches than she used to wear, giving the appearance of someone taller. She wore more makeup than she used to, making her jade cat eyes more profound and her pouty pink lips even more mouthwatering.

He watched as she strolled up to the bar and sat down giving the bartender a smile. He handed her a drink and she winked flirtatiously at his generosity. He sat down next to her and couldn't help but drink her new appearance in. Bonnie rolled her eyes at his movements, chuckling slightly.

"My my, Damon. At a loss for words? How unlike you." Bonnie said, sipping her drink.

The vampire looked at the witch sitting before him. It was apparent that she had still hadn't forgiven him. He still loved her and still cared about her and he was going to try to win her back. "Bonnie, where the hell were you? We looked everywhere."

The witch merely giggled, flipping her away from her face. "Oh baby, you obviously didn't look hard enough, not that I wanted to be found."

Her flippant attitude was not what Damon was expecting. He was expecting she threaten him or crush him under the power of her magic, definitely not this carefree Bonnie. "I was worried about you."

Bonnie let out unladylike snort at his comment. "Really? Like you were _so_ worried about me when you were banging my ex best friend?" She turned towards her drink and sipped it, all the while Damon watching her as her face took on a dreamily expression. "You know, I wonder what color are your entrails. I mean, your heart is as black as night so your entrails have got to be the same color."

Bonnie watched with a giant smile as Damon paled, blue eyes widening in shock. Witch strength he didn't know she possessed; she grabbed his chair and moved it away from her as if it was light as a feather. She stood up and pushed his leather jacket away, placing her small hands on his stomach, rubbing them up and down. She looked at him, her eyes malicious and dark. "Can I see?"

Stunned, Damon made no movement. He was actually afraid of Bonnie, not knowing what she would do. The witch saw the fear evident in his eyes and smirked. She applied pressure and watched with glee as her nails dug into the skin, hearing Damon grunt in pain. She was about to go further but she heard her name being called. She turned away and saw the crowd of men she had previously occupied was waiting for her, wanting her company.

The small brunette removed her pretty digits from his rock hard abs and looked innocently at the man who was, just a few seconds ago was her victim. "Sorry, Damon but it looks like we have to continue out little game later."

In silence, Damon watched as Bonnie winked at him then left to walk back to her harem of men who greeted her arrival with cheers and beer. Throwing down a couple of bills, Damon hastily left the bar and hurriedly sped towards the Boarding House. He needed to inform everyone about Bonnie's presence in town and how this Bonnie was not the Bonnie they knew. She was something far, far worse.

**A/N: Whoa, it looks like Bonnie is very different from when she left. Question is: How will the rest of the group react to the new Bonnie? I would love to what everyone thinks about the chapter, it means a great deal to me. **

**Bamon Forever, Infrena**


	2. Short Shorts and Short Tempers

**Madness**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed (Ladyjax999, Shannon, bookfreak25, David Fishwick, kisha96, aprilf00l, Alexis, claudiahl, boycrazii98, Nethy, Twilightlovie14, I luvyeachick, Maverick37, BrathanXOXO, Pretty Lil Vampire, and butterfly1221) and put madness on their alerts and favored it. I am so glad everyone liked the first chapter. Chapter two is darker, exploring more in to the realm of Bonnie and whoever she interacts with. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

"_There's are ghosts in your head that just won't die._

_While there's a liar in your eyes on whom I can't rely._

_And there's a method to your madness, but no one knows_

_That something's not right until its ugly face shows."_

_-Rhia Madison Thomas _

_Why do I Love You, You Hate Everything You've Become_

Damon sat in his bed the next morning bare chested thinking about none other than Bonnie. She was always on his mind and in the early mornings, it was more than he could bear. He remembered everything about her, from the way she bit her bottom lip when she was in the midst of thinking to the way her toes curled at the touch of his fingers on the back of her neck. He was happy then, something he hadn't experienced with Katherine or with his tryst with Elena. He knew he shouldn't had slept with Elena, it was an accident that he couldn't fix but he had to show Bonnie that he truly loved her, willing to anything to get her back.

The Bonnie last night was not the Bonnie he knew. She wasn't her old judging self. She was too carefree, not even once did she try to threaten him. Damon wanted to tell the others, he knew he should but the thought never turned into action. Bonnie was still hurting, he knew she was because he went through the same thing as well. So he decided that he would try to help his little witch anyway he could because the fact was Damon still loved her, irrevocably and passionately.

* * *

><p>Caroline Forbes ran a hand through her sun-kissed hair as she arrived at school. Each day, for the last two months, the young vampire went through the daily routine of waiting for Tyler to arrive ever since Bonnie left town. When Bonnie left, all Caroline received was a text message saying how sorry she was about leaving so suddenly but she had to leave, it was for her sanity. Afterwards, Caroline had found out what happened and the blonde cried for three days straight. Without Bonnie to play referee, Caroline had stopped talking to Elena completely, deeming the task necessary only when a supernatural was harassing the town.<p>

With her enhanced vision, she spotted her boyfriend Tyler and she ran up to him, her one constant rock. He caught her easily, using his hybrid strength, and kissed her.

"How are you Care?" He asked, seeing the worry across her face.

Caroline sheepishly smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Okay, just thinking about Bonnie." She admitted.

Tyler grabbed his awesome girlfriend and embraced her in a tight hug. "I promise you, Bonnie just needs to sort her own self out and before you know it, she'll be back and with all smiles."

The vampire sighed, knowing Tyler's words were true. Bonnie was going to come back after she dealt with all her problems. As they walked towards the school, they noticed a crowd had gathered around one of the picnic benches typically used for lunch. Curious, the couple walked towards the mass, immediately noticing that the mob consisted of nothing but boys. They pushed their way in and their eyes widen at the girl sitting on the table. Bonnie, in a tight blue tank top and black short shorts, was sitting Indian style on the yellow table, looking like she owned the whole place and everyone in it.

"Bonnie!" Caroline screamed joy present on her face.

"Caroline!" Bonnie yelled. The witch got up and the guys made a way so she could envelop her friend in a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you came. I've been waiting on you for forever but these very cute gentlemen have been keeping company."

At her words, the crowd laughed and cheered, some seven high fiving others. One of the boys handed Bonnie her green backpack and she winked at him, making the teen blushed. "Bye everyone!" Bonnie smiled at the crowd before turning back to the couple.

"Tyler! Have you been keeping my Caroline happy?" She asked as they made their way towards the school building.

"Yeah but she's been missing you like crazy."

Bonnie stopped and turned towards Caroline. She grabbed her hand and swung it merrily. "I've have been too seeing as that she hasn't betrayed me. Speaking of which, where is my sweet backstabbing whore of a friend?"

Tyler and Caroline both glanced at each other before Caroline responded. "She's around here somewhere."

"Good. Very good indeed." Bonnie said, to herself before continuing towards the building while the couple followed in her footsteps.

Tyler gulped in mild uneasiness. Sure, he may be a hybrid but Bonnie was a scorned, powerful witch who didn't seem like the Bonnie he grew up with. "This is my stop." He said as they walked towards the gym. He kissed Caroline on the cheek and gave Bonnie a hug. "Glad you're back."

The witch smiled at him before she continued walking down the hall with Caroline. As they walked, Caroline noticed a big change within her best friend. Bonnie seemed more self-assured, wearing revealing clothes and walked with an air of assuredness. And she didn't know if she imagined it, but Bonnie seemed a little darker.

"So, Bonnie, you have got to give me all the details. Where did you go? What did you do?"

Bonnie's face lit up. "Everywhere, it was exhilarating being free, not worrying about things. I was simply flowing with the wind."

"That's good, Bonnie. I'm really glad you found yourself. It was tough without you, everyone was so worried."

The witch just chuckled. They continued to walk down the hallway when a redheaded girl brushed past Bonnie, bumping into the witch. She scoffed at the pair before moving along, not caring if she was being rude or not.

"That's rude," Caroline said, scoffing at the manners of some people. The blonde moved to walk but stopped when she saw Bonnie was not following her.

"Excuse me, don't you have any manners?" Bonnie yelled but the girl shrugged her shoulders. She stopped and turned around, annoyance written clearly on her face. "Take a chill pill, Bennett."

With a nasty glare, Bonnie marched up to the girl, her jade green eyes narrowing. "You should apologize to me, you know."

The redheaded sneered, "As if."

Caroline moved towards the two ready to cool down the situation but Bonnie raised a hand in her direction, telling her to stop. The blonde halted her movements, watching as Bonnie gazed her attention towards the girl. All of a sudden, the girl dropped to her knees, grabbing her head in pain. Bonnie calmly crouched, leveling herself to the girl who was currently sobbing. She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You should've apologized to me, you know. Then we wouldn't have to engage in this unpleasant conversation."

"I'm sorry!" The girl howled, just wanting the pain to stop.

With a pat on the shoulder, Bonnie stood up walking towards Caroline who face was unreadable. Behind them, they could hear the sounds of the redhead sniffling, recovering from whatever Bonnie did to her. The brunette smiled cheerfully. "Let's get to class Care. I wouldn't want to be late on my first day, right?"

Caroline simply nodded, still too jarred and unsettled to form words. Glancing at the redhead, Caroline followed Bonnie down the hall, thinking to herself that this was not the Bonnie she knew.

After school, Bonnie had excused herself, telling Caroline that she was tired from being back at school and that she was going to head home. It was a move that made Caroline simply relived. Throughout the whole day, Caroline was uneasy in the presence of Bonnie, all the while putting on a happy façade. After the incident with the girl in the hall, Bonnie had scorched their English teacher's jacket because he commented on her lack of attendance. That alone sent off alarms in Caroline's mind. As she was musing, she heard someone call her name. Looking up, she spotted Tyler jogging up towards her. Caroline met him halfway, practically jumping into his arms.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Tyler asked, seeing the way her shoulders tensed.

"Bonnie. Something is very off with her. It's like she did a total 180. She tortured a girl just for bumping into her without giving her an apology. She feels different, darker even."

Tyler sighed, relieved that they were thinking the same thing. "I think you're right. Maybe we should talk to Stefan about this." Caroline nodded and followed Tyler towards his truck. Stefan would know what to do.

* * *

><p>Stefan Salvatore sat in the parlor in the Boarding House nursing a tumbler of scotch. He was supposed to go to school but today he hadn't felt the need. Ever since the incident between Elena and Damon happened, he had been distant, steering away from things that reminded him of her. It was the only thing he could do.<p>

A knock at the door effectively kicked him out of his brooding thoughts. He took his time walking towards the door, not very interested in entertaining anyone. He grabbed the metal doorknob intent on shooing away the interrupter but when he opened the door, his malachite green eyes widen at the person on his doorstep. Bonnie, in all her glory, stood there innocently and giddy.

"Hey, Stefan." Bonnie grinned at the vampire who took his time taking in her appearance. She looked different, wilder even. A vampiric sense of his cautioned him but the vampire shrugged it off. He enveloped the petite frame in a hug and unintentionally bathed in the essence of Bonnie but noticed immediately that she didn't give off a scent.

"Bonnie, so glad you're back in town." Stefan said letting her go. He ushered her into the nearest armchair and waited until she sat down before he resumed his place in the armchair across from her.

"It's really good to be back in town Stefan." Bonnie leaned forward towards Stefan. "How are you holding up?"

Stefan ran a hand through his dusty chestnut chair and sighed, slumping his broad shoulders. "Some days are harder than others but I'm getting through them as best as I can. Since you left, I've been taken on the role of protecting the town."

"I'm really sorry about that Stefan."

"Hey, don't be. You needed time, something I already have a lot of."

The pair chuckled. Bonnie got up and paced across the living room, running her hands through her chocolate curls. She stopped and turned towards Stefan, her eyes brightened with ideas. "Stefan, did you and Elena get back together?"

Stefan sipped on his scotch before answering. "No, I ended things with her. I couldn't have history repeat again."

The witch saw emotions flash across Stefan's face and she turned and walked back towards him, twirling her hips sensually. She surprised him by straddling him, her face filled with lust and passion. Stefan felt the sudden warmth of Bonnie cover him and he could not help the twitch of his manhood at the feeling.

"Stefan, you are so good to me. You took over the town in my absence and that just screams admiration. Just relax; I want to repay the favor."

"Bonnie, I don't thin-" His words were cut off by the sudden heat of her soft lips against his. Stefan wanted to pull away, not that the feeling of Bonnie wasn't exploding because damn it felt really good, but because all in all Bonnie still had feelings for Damon whether she knew it or not. Bonnie felt him pulling away and she kissed him more urgently, spiking the lust that was encircling her senses.

She kissed him hungrily, needy, passionately, fueling the fire that was growing steadily inside her. As Stefan returned her advances, he wondered why he felt something sinister, something malicious cloaking the air around them. It got to the point where he felt it almost suffocating him but, for a reason he couldn't comprehend, he felt it breathe into him, fogging up his mind. He felt his eyes bleed black and willingly let the passion between them consume him, focusing on nothing but the beauty straddling him. Bonnie giggled at the change and responded by reached in between them, tugging at the clear buttons on his crisp, baby blue shirt.

Another giggle escaped her lips as she ripped the shirt open, frustrated with the clasps that hid him from her. She moved her hips in a circular motion, earning a sensuous moan form the vampire beneath her. Stefan snarled slightly as she parted from his lips just long enough to reach for the hem of her top, chuckling as she noticed how impatient he looked. "Calm down Stefan. You'll get your fill, baby."

He felt his manhood harden at the goddess glowing before him and the vampire wanted nothing more than to please and pleasure her and her every desire. The witch smirked at Stefan and raised the top but was stopped by the small feminine gasp coming from the doorway.

Caroline and Tyler watched as Bonnie, who was currently bestriding Stefan, began to remove her top. She gasped at the sight, all the while making their appearance known to the two. Bonnie turned her head and smiled, pulling her top down much to the dismay of Stefan.

"Sorry, Care." She turned back towards Stefan. "Sorry, love but maybe some other time?"

The witch got up, not even waiting for a response. She flipped her hair behind her and walked towards the couple, winking at Tyler before she opened the door and left. After the door slammed shut, Caroline glared angrily at the older vampire who seemed confused and somewhat frustrated at the interruption.

"Stefan, what the hell were you doing?" Caroline yelled.

Stefan rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear the fogginess that had settled in his mind. When he regained his senses, he looked towards Caroline and Tyler, both waiting for an answer. "Honestly, I have no idea."

**A/N: What? Stefan has no idea what happened? And what's up with Bonnie? Something is definitely wrong with all of this. Next chapter we'll have more Bamon scenes and the Gilbert's and Alaric's reaction towards Bonnie. I, for one, was so excited by ghost world. Jeremy messed up BIG TIME! No forgiveness Bonnie, no forgiveness. I would love to know what everyone thought about the chapter, I really appreciate it. **

**Bamon Forever, Infrena **


	3. Hide A Dagger Behind Your Smile

**Madness**

**A/N: Much thanks to all who read and reviewed (David Fishwick, anyomous, Ladyjax999, Kisha96, Ever-joliene, Alexis, R a p t u s M i n d, NYOFACE, Maverick37, BrathanXOXO, Misssarachou77, Lynsay, and Bright Sunny Days1) and all those who favored this story and put it on their alerts. I know everyone wanted Damon to walk in and as much as I wanted him too, he is unfortunately needed for a different plan. Sorry! But this chapter will have Bonnie interacting with the Gilberts and Alaric. I give you chapter 3 and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith.**

"_Now I see the madness in me_

_It's brought out in the presence of you_

_Now I know the madness lives on _

_When you're not in the room"_

_-Alanis Morissette_

_Madness_

Caroline and Tyler looked at the vampire in front of them, not comprehending the words Stefan was speaking. "What do you mean you don't know? That's the lamest excuse ever. So you were telling me that you two were talking and all of sudden she just happened to fall into your lap?"

Stefan got up and paced back and forth, trying to make sense of it all. "No. Bonnie started to kiss me and I tried to get her to see reason but it's was like something stopped me and I lost control over myself."

"So Bonnie spelled you?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah but it was wrong, like it was tainted." Stefan glanced at both of them, realization dawned on him and his face paled. "She's using dark magic."

Caroline and Tyler looked at each other, Tyler speaking first. "Would using dark magic alter her personality?"

"It would affect everything about her, mood, outlook, actions, everything."

The blonde sunk to the armchair and shook her head. "Bonnie would never use dark magic. She's not that kind of person!"

The dark haired hybrid sat down next to Caroline and pulled her into her arms. "I don't want to believe it either Care but you said it yourself that she seemed darker. She's using dark magic and its affecting how's she behaving."

The men watched as Caroline removed herself from Tyler's embrace, shaking her head furiously. "No, I don't want to believe it. It's not possible! She's just going through a hard time." She said as tears began to form.

They all heard the doorknob twist and watched as Damon walked in, looking like the deer caught in a pair of headlights. He raised an eyebrow at the strange expressions all three wore.

"Who died?" He chuckled.

Caroline stomped up towards him and surprised them all by slapping Damon across the face. "This is your entire fault!" She cried through sobs.

Stefan and Tyler watched as Damon's eyes began to bleed black, a prelude to his true vampiric nature. Tyler used his enhanced speed to move Caroline out of Damon's way, fearing what the older vampire would do next.

"Most things are Blondie. What the hell are you blaming me for now?" Damon growled, holding back his anger.

"Bonnie. You made her like this. You made her turn to dark magic!" Caroline screamed from Tyler's chest where she was being restrained.

Ice blue eyes widen at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. "Bonnie was here? What did she do?"

Stefan raised an eyebrow at his brother's reaction to Bonnie's appearance. Shouldn't he be freaking out or rushing to find her? "You don't seem so surprised."

"I actually saw Bonnie last night at the Grille. She…she's not the Bonnie you think she is."

Tyler snorted. "Yeah we kind of figured that out when she attacked a girl for bumping into her and it became even more apparent when she seduced Stefan."

Damon sped towards his brother and grabbed his neck, pushing him forcefully into the armchair. "What the hell Stefan?" Damon yelled. The younger Salvatore growled at his brother and pulled the limb away from his neck and gave Damon a glare that could kill.

"Really Damon, you want to go that route? Let's not forget how this all started." Stefan snarled.

The midnight haired vampire sighed and walked away; ignoring all the stares they were giving him. He walked towards the bar and poured himself a stiff drink before he resumed the conversation. "It's not dark magic. It affects the witch but not enough to completely alter her personality. It's something else, something worse. Problem is, there are a lot of things that can do this to a person but I need a witch to figure it out."

"How are you going to do that? Don't witches hate you?" Caroline asked.

"Witches hate vampires and especially hybrids. We'll use Elena. She's the only one of us who is, to an extent, human."

Stefan grew uneasy at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. He rubbed the back of his next at the mention of travelling with her. "What about Bonnie?"

Damon ran a hand through his disheveled locks, pondering over that very question. "Bonnie is angry, looking for payback. If I know a thing or two, she'll probably start with the people who made her feel like this, trying to cause them nothing but pain."

The four looked at each other then each of their eyes widen. "Bonnie's going after Elena." Caroline whispered.

Damon swore under his breath and chucked the glass at the wall. "I'll go and pacify her. You three find the nearest witch."

Caroline, Stefan, and Tyler nodded and Damon headed towards the door. He hoped Bonnie hadn't gotten a good head start because he had no idea what this new Bonnie would do. Though, he would make sure Bonnie did not turn out like he did, angry and resentful, cursing the world.

* * *

><p>Alaric Saltzman was currently sitting in the living room of the Gilbert residence grading papers. Ever since Jenna died, he had been residing there acting as a guarding to both Elena and Jeremy. After the Originals were taken care of, he had thought about leaving the two but they didn't want him to leave and deep down he didn't want to go. So he stayed, becoming a permanent fixture in the house.<p>

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and the history teacher got up seeing who was at the door. He opened the door and smiled when he saw that Bonnie Bennett graced his front porch.

"Bonnie! Hey, good to see you kiddo!" Alaric said, embracing the witch.

"Rick, always a pleasure." Bonnie replied, returning the hug.

Alaric knew what happened to make Bonnie leave town and as much as he wanted to take sides, he knew he had to be the one that was neutral. The history teacher released her and stepped back seeing the changes that was apparent. Bonnie looked different, physically she was the same but her eyes held an emotion that the vampire hunter couldn't name. Bonnie noticed the lookover she was getting and stepped closer towards Alaric and smirked.

"Oh Rick, it's _really_ nice to see you. I had almost forgotten how easy you were on the eyes, being a vampire hunter and all."

Alaric gulped and became uneasy at the lack of space between them. Sure, Bonnie was beautiful and as a man he had noticed that but he didn't act on his feelings because he was their teacher and they were his friends and underage. He watched as Bonnie moistened her lips and ran her fingers along his rock hard abs.

With the common sense he had, he reached for her hands, trying to pull her away. "Bonnie, you should-" His words were cut off as Bonnie pushed him towards the wall with her magic, shaking her head at his behavior.

"Rick, look at me." She said glancing up at him with wide eyes. The vampire hunter wanted to look away but the green of her eyes were hypnotic, entrancing. He was lost in those jade orbs and made no protest when Bonnie stood on her tiptoes and kissed him full on the lips. Alaric sighed and when she pulled away, he looked at her lovingly, a willing servant for her desires.

Bonnie smiled at his dazed look and caressed his face. "Now Rick, is Elena upstairs?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now I want no interruptions okay?"

Alaric nodded his head, affirming that he understood what his goddess wanted him to do. With a wave of her hand, she released Alaric from the wall and he watched as she headed up the stairs, her womanly hips swaying as she walked. The history teacher wanted nothing more than to go after her and please his goddess but she had given him strict orders and he would obey.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was currently lying in his bed, doing nothing but glancing at the ceiling. He heard someone coming up the stairs but shrugged them off thinking it was Alaric, coming to check up on him. He ignored it but stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a sudden pull. The feeling washed over him and he closed his eyes, drinking in the sensation that was currently hovering around him.<p>

The teen walked towards the door and yanked it open surprising his self when he saw Bonnie staring at him. The teen was at a loss for words, seeing the caramel colored witch at his bedroom door.

"Jeremy, what a surprise." Bonnie smirked.

Jeremy could do nothing but stare at her, looking at her from head to toe. She watched his reaction then laughed at his situation. She walked up towards him then put her hand on his chest. "You know, I would really love to tangle with you but you're not the Gilbert I want to see…yet."

Jeremy cocked his head in confusion and he wore a look of shock when Bonnie pushed him back into his room using her magic. The witch laughed as he landed on the floor and grabbed his doorknob, closing the door with a slam.

Elena turned from her place at her desk at the sound of a door slamming. She dropped her pencil on the desk and stood up from her swivel chair. She couldn't hear footsteps but she walked towards the bedroom door nonetheless. Thinking that Jeremy was going through one of his phases again, Elena grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open, surprised etched in her face at the petite witch in front of her.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled. She moved to hug Bonnie, acting on instinct, and felt a barrier separating her and the witch in front of her. She closed her eyes and silently cursed to herself. She had almost forgotten what she had done to make Bonnie go away in the first place.

The green eyed witch looked at Elena with a smile. "Elena, can I come in?"

Bonnie sidestepped Elena, walking into the room without any sort of permission from the doppelgänger. She looked around the room with mild interest, stopping only at the pictures that framed the wall. There were pictures with her and Elena and Caroline smiling and happy, something Bonnie grew angry at.

Elena watched as Bonnie stared at the pictures she still had, looking at them with a tight frown. Elena suddenly felt nervous. She had imagined this scene a lot, Bonnie coming back and she apologizing for her behavior but her mouth felt like cotton. She swallowed and sucked up the courage that she knew she had.

"Bonnie, I-" Elena began but was cut off by Bonnie.

"I didn't ask you to speak." Bonnie said, her tone harsh and clipped. She still hadn't turned towards her, keeping her gaze on the assortment of pictures that adorned the wall. She glanced at all them, stopping at one that had Damon and Elena together smiling at the camera.

Elena's brows furrowed. Bonnie seemed angry and harder. She guessed that Bonnie was still holding on to her anger and rightfully so. If she had caught Stefan in bed with Katherine, she would be hurt and angry and sad all at the same time. She probably would've held on to it for a while too.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bonnie finally turned around, a smile graced her features. She moved towards her and began to circle the brunette, clicking her tongue. When she came back to face Elena, the doppelgänger noticed something off about her friend. It was wrong, unnatural.

"I don't see it." Bonnie said, turning her head in confusion.

"See what?"

"What you have that I don't. What makes you special?" Bonnie said, now glaring at Elena. Hatred graced her face and for the first time in Elena's life, she was afraid of the person standing in front her.

"Maybe its inside, hiding from me. I need to find out."

Bonnie waved her hand and the brunette felt a force push her to the ground. She only had a moment's time to react before Bonnie grabbed the pencil Elena had earlier discarded. "It's not a knife but I bet it would do just as well."

"Bonnie, no! This isn't you, Bonnie!" Elena screamed, trying to get through her friend.

The caramel sorceress just laughed at her plight. "Oh but it is. And you and I are going to have lots of fun!"

* * *

><p>Damon arrived at the Gilbert residence and knocked at the door. He didn't sense that anything was wrong but he wanted to check it out anyways. After a minute or two, he heard someone walking to the door and he sighed when Alaric opened the door.<p>

"Hey Rick." Damon said as he walked past the history teacher. He scanned the area, trying to sense if something was up.

"Damon. What's up?"

"Bonnie. She's not herself and she attacked a couple of others. I'm making sure she hasn't come to extract her vengeance on Elena."

Rick merely chuckled. "Bonnie wouldn't hurt a fly."

The blue eyed vampire cocked his head at the vampire hunter. "She wouldn't but this isn't the Bonnie we love. It's something else, something darker."

Damon moved away from him and Alaric frowned. Bonnie had told him no interruptions and he classified Damon as an interruption. His goddess would not be pleased if he disobeyed. He looked around and found his duffle bag filled with his weapons in the small cupboard under the stairs. He unzipped the black bag and pulled out a wooden stake, tucking it in his waistband.

He closed the small door and strode over to the kitchen where Damon sat on one of the barstools. He watched as the vampire ran his hand through his hair, worrying about his goddess.

Just then, the pair heard a scream and Damon turned his head towards the sound. He used his enhanced hearing to hear laughter coming from upstairs. The vampire kicked the barstool form under him and he got up, heading towards the stairs. Alaric followed him and pulled out the stake that was concealed. He raised it and without warning, he plunged it into Damon's back. It missed his heart but it hurt enough to slow the vampire down.

Damon grunted in pain and turned towards Alaric who held a glassy look. "I'm sorry Damon but Bonnie wanted no interruptions and I have to obey." Alaric said stoically.

Damon buckled down to his knees and tried to reach around to pull the stake out but Alaric punched him in the face. The blue-eyed man watched as Rick left the room and came back with a vial of clear liquid. _Vervain_, Damon thought.

Alaric was about to pour it on him when Damon used the rest of strength and reached up, punching his friend hard in the stomach. Alaric grunted then fell next to him, unconscious. Damon sighed then reached around once again and pulled the offending weapon out of his back, hissing as it detached from his undead body. Mustering the strength, Damon forced himself back on his feet and ran up the stairs towards Elena's room.

* * *

><p>Damon reached the doppelgänger's room and opened the door wide open. The sight he was greeted with was Elena on the floor with Bonnie on top of her, looking as if she was about to stab the brunette with a…pencil.<p>

Bonnie and Elena both looked up at the new arrival, both happy to see him but for two very different reasons.

"Damon!" Bonnie said, looking up at him with wide eyes. Below her, Elena gasped but her words were cut off by the grip Bonnie's hand had on her throat.

"Bonnie, release Elena now." He said, evenly. He didn't want to anger her because he had no idea how she would react.

"No, I'm not finished with her yet. I want to see her insides. I want to see what makes Miss Elena Gilbert so damn special."

The century and a half vampire sighed and closed his eyes. Bonnie was still angry and whatever was happening to her was making her lash out, causing harm to others and literally paving a destructive path wherever she went. "Bonnie, I am telling you to let go of Elena right NOW!"

Bonnie glanced at him, different emotions dancing across her flawless face. She smiled at him and got up, releasing her hold on the brunette while tossing the pencil over her shoulder. "Fine."

She walked towards Damon and with a flick of her wrist, she sent Damon flying towards the adjacent wall. Swaying her hips, she strolled up to him and looked straight into his piercing ice blue eyes. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him hungrily. Her teeth nipped at his soft lips drawing blood. He softly moaned when she pulled back and licked her lips wantonly, leaving a small trace of his blood smeared around her pouty lips.

A fog had crept up inside of his mind, filled with malice and hate. It whispered sweet nothings into his brain and urged him to give in to it, to release himself to the beauty standing in front of him. Damon wanted to but he knew he shouldn't. Bonnie needed his help and if he had succumbed to the darkness then the Bonnie he loved would be lost.

He watched as she smiled but then frowned when he regained his senses. Her nails dug into the pale skin of his chest as she saw him regain control of himself. Damon watched as her once sexy mouth had twisted into a scowl and she backed away, glaring at him with hate.

"Okay, Damon. If you want to play, we'll play."

A flick of her wrist released him then the three watched as Elena's room erupted into a fiery blaze. Bonnie laughed manically as she merrily made her way out of the door, her chocolate curls bouncing behind her.

The pair watched as the fire consumed everything in its path, leaving behind charred remains. The stagnant smoke filled the room, choking Elena. Black smoke left tears in his eyes but he pushed through them, needing to get Elena to safety. As soon as the vampire grabbed Elena's arm, the fire had quickly vanished, leaving everything untouched.

Elena sighed at the mere illusion but was still scarred at the intensity of the flames and the image of her friend trying to kill her with a smile. The two heard a childlike laughter that rung throughout the room and froze when they heard the soft voice that belonged to none other than Bonnie. Her message was loud and clear and they had felt a chill run through them at her ominous warning.

"Just don't blame me if you don't like the game."

**A/N: Omg. Something is definitely wrong with Bonnie. And her warning at the end sent chills down my spine as well. Her powers are something aren't they? The whole thing with Alaric was crazy. And Damon wasn't affected by Bonnie's powers? I can't wait to see what you guys think of the chapter!**

**Bamon Forever, Infrena**


	4. Other Tactics

**Madness**

**A/N: Let me start off by thanking all of those that reviewed (Lula6791, The Jolie Monster, Kisha96, Alexis, Maverick37, NaeNae1495, David Fishwick, Misssarachou77, and Babyshan211) and put madness on their favorites and alerts. In this chapter, Dark Bonnie will get even darker and you'll finally get to see how much more Bonnie has changed. As always, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith. I don't own anything except this plot and the small poem.**

"_The madness is at the verge_

_Where I can no longer try to fight_

_It consumes and consumes until I'm submerged _

_And opens my eyes to the darkness delight"_

_-K_

Elena Gilbert sat in the parlor of the Boarding House reeling over the events that had just occurred two hours ago. She had her head in her hands, trying to make sense of it all. Bonnie was evil. No, Bonnie was hurting. Bonnie had tried to kill her. No, Bonnie was lashing out because she had hurt her. Bonnie was crazy. No, Bonnie was just trying to make her feel what she had inflicted on her.

Cursing at herself, Elena got up and paced the room. She had missed this house. It felt like a second home to her because of all the memories she had here. Ever since the incident with Damon and Stefan calling their relationship off, she had made herself scarce. Now being back made her feel… relieved.

"Bonnie tried to stab her with a pencil?" Caroline's voice filtered through the hallway.

The brunette stopped pacing and watched as the group walked in. Elena gave them a half smile and watched as only Alaric responded to her with a wave. Caroline and Tyler moved to sat on the antique sofa across from her while Stefan sat in the armchair next to couch that was currently being occupied by the supernatural couple. Alaric and Jeremy sat next to Elena and Damon chose not to sit, merely leaning next to the fireplace where he could observe them all.

"What are we going to do?" Jeremy asked. He had been brought up to speed about what was going on with Bonnie and the teen couldn't help but feel responsible to an extent about the transformation with his ex-girlfriend.

"We can't do anything until we talk to a witch. Bonnie has become dangerous. If she wanted, she could take Elena, Jeremy, and I out with one swoop but she hasn't." Damon said to the group.

"Maybe the Bonnie we know is still in there. Maybe she hasn't completely lost her humanity."

Caroline narrowed her ocean blue eyes at the brunette sitting across from her. "Stop talking about her like she's a monster. Bonnie is just lashing out. She's angry and with a good reason too."

"Caroline, her being angry does not excuse her actions. She's hurting people for the sole purpose of extracting vengeance. She needs to be taken care of." Tyler said, trying to make her see reason.

Caroline whirled her head around and looked at the hybrid like he had grown two nasty looking heads. "Asshole jerkoff did the same thing too and we didn't kill him. In fact, Elena forgave him and practically absolved him off all his sins. What about when he compelled me when I was human? He made me his fetching toy and personal donor and now you want to 'take care' of Bonnie because she's doing the same thing?"

Elena uneasily moved a lock of hair behind her ear while Damon growled slightly at the vampire. No one else said anything because Caroline was in fact telling the truth. They had all forgiven Damon time and time again. The vampire in question glared at the blonde.

"I don't want to kill her, Blondie. I want to save her." He turned towards Alaric. "Rick, do you remember anything Bonnie did to you?"

"All I remember is Bonnie coming to the house, us talking, and she leaning up to kiss me. After that, everything is a complete blank spot until I woke up."

"She's compelling people?" Jeremy asked.

"It's not compulsion. It's something else. When Bonnie kissed me, it felt like something was trying to lure me to the darkness. Whatever it was, it was powerful, almost intoxicating."

"So Bonnie is controlling people with that, using her kisses to infect people?" The green eyed vampire inquired.

"You got a better guess?" Damon asked. "What about the witch? Anything good?"

The blonde let out a sigh and shrugged her slim shoulders. "Sort of. Most of the witches Stefan knew don't want anything to do with a Bennett witch. It seemed like they were all scared of her. Only one was brave enough to come but she won't be here until tomorrow."

"Good, we finally got somewhere."

Tyler stood up and ran a hand through his dark locks. "Um, don't want to be the douche but tonight's my senior party."

The men in the room looked at the hybrid incredulously. "Really, Tyler?" Jeremy said in disbelief.

"What? It's going to be big and Bonnie won't be able to resist. It'll be a perfect opportunity to take Bonnie by surprise and we can get the jump on her."

Wheels were turning in Damon's head. The tool could be right, for a change. It was a crowded place and the Lockwood manor had many rooms. She wouldn't do anything that would expose them and her to the council right?

"Fine but if this plan doesn't work out, I'm going to love ripping your heart out."

A couple of hours later, the senior party at the Lockwood Manor was in full swing. The music coming from the large stereos was outrageously loud, drinks of all kinds were being passed around and everyone seemed to be having a good time except for a select few. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy and Caroline were on the lookout, making sure that they saw Bonnie while Tyler played host and Alaric distracted Mrs. Lockwood.

Damon, who was dressed in his typical black on black John Varvatos, scanned the crowd of drunken teenagers. He grabbed a plastic cup of cheap booze from a passerby and he sipped it, musing over what happened earlier today. Bonnie was chalk full of malice. It oozed off her and it had suffocated him. He didn't know when the last time he had felt so much hatred coming off from one person, including himself.

God, he was a dick. He didn't even love Elena, not like his love for Bonnie. She didn't put up with any of his shit when they were together and long before that. She didn't baby him like Elena did. He hated to admit it but Caroline was right. Elena had forgiven all of his crap while Bonnie had looked him in the eye and told him that his actions were inexcusable and that he would have to work on forgiveness.

While he was pondering on the past, the aura of the room had changed dramatically. He felt that suffocating aura of malevolence and he knew Bonnie had taken the bait. Damon walked through the mass of partying teenagers and stopped at the sight of the resident witch. Bonnie looked breathtaking.

She wore a short, red mini dress that had a plunging neckline. The fabric of the dress clung to her skin and she topped it off with a pair of black pumps while running a hand through her chocolate curls. She looked delicious and he noticed that every other man in the room thought so too. When she walked in, Bonnie was already getting requests to dance and offers for drinks. She flashed them a binding smile and winked telling them that she would be back.

The blue eyed vampire watched as she walked towards him and fluttered her jade green eyes at him. "Damon would you like to dance?"

Bonnie grabbed his hand and led him towards the dance floor, not caring if he answered her or not. The feel of her skin against his was almost enough to forget why he was here in the first place but he shook it off, needing to keep his head clear.

Bonnie swung her arms around his neck and he grabbed her waist. She raised an eyebrow and the fast paced music died out replacing it with a much slower one. Damon heard the opening lyrics of Christina Perri's Jar of Hearts start to play and he inwardly groaned. Bonnie was not here to party.

"Why the sudden gloomy look Damon? I think this song is perfect for us don't you think?"

"Bonnie, I-" Damon started but Bonnie cut him off.

"Hush you. Unless you want to see me create a fire show."

The century and a half vampire sighed and continued to dance with the witch whose hands and head now rested on his chest and closed her eyes. Everyone who was looking thought that they were a cute couple very much in love but it was very much the opposite. Bonnie loathed him and she liked nothing to do but to kill him, Elena and anyone else who got in her way.

The song had ended and Bonnie removed herself from him, flipping her hair from her shoulder. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

When he didn't respond, Bonnie rolled her emerald eyes and scoffed. "Whatever, I'm going to go find someone to play with."

The witch moved back into the crowd and smiled as she was again greeted with cups of beer from the male population of the party. Damon watched her for a moment and headed back further into the manor looking for someone.

He spotted Caroline and Tyler all cozy together and he scoffed at them. "Bonnie's here but she's distracted at the moment with her groupies."

The two broke apart and stood up, "Where is she?" Caroline asked.

"On the dance floor."

Tyler handed Caroline a red plastic cup to which she wrinkled her nose at. "Are you sure it's enough to knock her out?"

"It's enough to keep her out for at least twelve hours. Remember the witch comes tomorrow. It'll be easier for us and the witch if Bonnie's out of commission."

Caroline sighed at the two. "Bonnie is my friend. I don't want to do this to her."

Tyler kissed her on the cheek. "I know Care but Bonnie is out of control. This is the only way."

Fighting back tears, Caroline walked towards the front of the manor where she was greeted by Bonnie dancing in the middle of the dance floor surrounding by guys. The blonde placed the cup on the mantle above the fireplace and smiled as she joined Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled at the blonde and pulled her by the hand, making space for her in the center of her own mass. Damon and Tyler looked on at the dancing couple while saying nothing. Damon thought the hybrid was a tool and Tyler thought that the vampire was an arrogant dick yet they were working together so that meant they had to enjoy each other's company for the time being.

A tap on Damon's shoulder made him turn around and looked at Jeremy who had suddenly joined them. "Where is she?"

Damon pointed to the scene before him but didn't say anything. The teen glanced at Bonnie who seemed to be having the time of her life dancing with Caroline. She looked so cheerful that it was hard to think that she could cause so much chaos.

All three watched the pair dance until the song ended. Caroline fanned herself and grabbed the cup from the fireplace and another from the coffee table. She handed one towards Bonnie who smiled and gulped it down. She handed the cup back to Caroline who just smiled at her.

"Bon, I have to go back and entertain Tyler. I'll be back later, okay?"

Bonnie flashed a giant smile and went back to flirting with her entourage. Caroline guiltily walked back to where Damon, Tyler, and Jeremy were and plopped down on one of resting sofas. "I hated lying and tricking her."

"It's for her own good." Damon replied even though he felt the same way.

"Now we just have to wait until it takes effect." Jeremy said running a hand through his brown hair.

Stefan and Elena were sitting in Damon's blue Camaro waiting for the signal. If everyone had done their parts, hopefully by this time tomorrow Bonnie would be back to her old self. Elena kept sneaking glances at Stefan, knowing very well he knew what she was doing. It felt so foreign to be sitting so close together when they hadn't done it in two months. The air around them was stagnant, filled with the awkwardness that lied between them.

"How have you been Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Okay and yourself?"

The brunette paused before she answered. Truthfully, she felt crappy. She so desperately wanted Stefan back but knew she had done to him what Katherine had done to both of them, she had wanted her cake and to eat it too. Not only did she not have anyone but she also lost both of her best friends because of it too. By saving Bonnie, she had hoped to correct all of the mistakes in her life.

"It's been easier."

After that, the couple stayed silent, neither knowing what else to say. The discomfort between them was growing and Elena knew that if she didn't say what she needed Stefan to hear then she probably never would have another chance.

"Stefan, I need to say this and I need you to listen. From the bottom of my heart, I am truly sorry. I should have never done what I did and the end all I caused was turmoil."

The green eyed vampire said nothing after she gave him her heartfelt apology. What could he say? Elena hand hurt him. He trusted her with every fiber of his being and she betrayed that trust. But he would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that deep down he still loved her.

"Elena, I need you to listen to what I have to say. I trusted you and you deceived me. Do you know how it felt when you told me that? It felt like millions of sharp knives pierced my heart. I don't think that I can forgive you so easily. It'll take time and I'm completely sure that I will."

Elena's heart fluttered so rapidly at Stefan's words. "I'll do whatever it takes, Stefan."

Back at the party, Damon and Co. was not having a good time. It had been at least an hour and Bonnie showed no signs of winding down. She had continued to dance with whoever asked for a dance. Frustrated, he turned towards Caroline who was talking to Jeremy and Tyler.

"Blondie, are you sure you gave Bonnie the right cup?" he growled slightly.

"Get a grip Damon. Of course I gave her the right cup. I even smelt it before I handed it to her."

Damon glanced more time towards his ex-girlfriend. She flipped her chocolate curls away from her neck and laughed at something the snot nosed jock said trying to woo her. Something was wrong. He watched as she excused herself from the conversation much to the jock's disappointment and made her way up the red oak stairs.

Damon made his way towards the stairs to follow her but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Jeremy halting him.

"Damon, let me go. I don't think it's wise for you to go chasing after Bonnie. She's still fuming from what you did and I don't think she'll take you following her lightly.

"Like you are mister goody-goody. Why did you break up again?" He sneered.

"Yeah we didn't break up on good terms but it's not my head she wants right now and she can't kill me."

Damon raised an ebverybrow and removed the offending hand from his precious leather jacket. "Fine."

The teen walked up the stairs cautiously. When he reached the last step, he glanced down the hallway looking for any telltale signs of Bonnie. A door on his far right closed ominously. Sighing and sucking up his courage, Jeremy walked towards the door and grabbed the cool, bronze doorknob. Opening the door, Jeremy was met with an empty room. The lights flickered on and off and he walked towards the middle of the room.

"Bonnie?" He called.

Silence. "Bonnie?" he called again hoping she would answer. The door behind him closed and he turned around to be greeted with said witch leaning on the closed door.

"You rang?" She said, green eyes gleaming.

"Bonnie, are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay, I'm great."

The teen moved to walk towards her but she stopped him, clicking her tongue. "Naughty boy, Jeremy. You need to sit."

Bonnie waved her hand and an elegant oak chair appeared out of thin air. A force pushed him once again, this time into the chair where heavy chains secured him into the chair preventing from escaping. Bonnie paced in front of him, a deviant smirk apparent on her face.

"Jeremy, what does Damon have planned for me?" Bonnie asked.

The teen tried to struggle against the chains but they were heavy, meaning this was something he should be worrying about. "Damon doesn't have anything planned for you Bonnie."

The witch laughed loudly. "Oh Jeremy, do you think I am really that stupid? The beer Caroline gave me was spiked. So it seems that all of my friends have betrayed me."

"We haven't betrayed you, Bonnie." Jeremy said in a whisper. How did she know? It was supposed to be tasteless.

Fury burned in her eyes at his words. "You're just like Damon. You betrayed me."

Jeremy cast his guilty eyes downwards. In a way, Bonnie was absolutely right. He had hurt the woman in front of him by being an asshole. "Bonnie, I'm sorry, I truly am."

Bonnie looked around and saw a small coffee table next to her. She happily strolled towards it and with her powers she shattered the wooden table and picked up the biggest splinter. They both watched as the splinter transformed into a small, sharp knife. Jeremy watched as she glanced at it then at him, smiling in glee.

"Oh you're sorry all right, you both are. Now Jeremy we are going to play a game. Tell me what I want to know and you won't get hurt. Lie and I'll make sure you suffer."

Damon glanced at the clock across the room and paced. Fifteen minutes had passed and still no word from Jeremy. He knew it was a mistake sending the stupid teen in by himself. He couldn't handle the simplest task. Across from him, Caroline and Tyler were worried as well. The party was still on but they didn't feel in the partying mood. Bonnie was still a major concern for them all and the absence of Jeremy made them worry more.

"I should go check on him. What if something happened?" Caroline said, tapping her fingers against her knee.

"He can handle a knocked out witch, even if it is Bonnie."

Caroline rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and sighed. This was taking too long and she just wanted her best friend back. She glanced at the clock again noticing five more minutes had passed by. Something was wrong she knew it. It didn't take this long to get Bonnie from upstairs. Incapable of sitting down any longer, Caroline got up and headed towards the stairs.

"Something is definitely wrong and if you two won't check it out then I will."

"Tell the truth and shame the devil Jeremy." Bonnie said causally as the teen wheezed before her. The chains had dug into his skin leaving angry red welts in its wake. His shoulders were covered in blood from the numerous knife wounds she had made. One in particular was oozing from the knife that was currently embedded in his skin.

He responded with nothing which further angered the witch. "Oh Jeremy you're only prolonging the inevitable when you don't respond. Now Jeremy, what is Damon planning?"

Silence filled the room. Jeremy didn't want to tell her anything which would ruin the intervention they were planning for her. Bonnie needed to be saved and this was their only chance. "Jeremy I gave you life and I can surely take it away just as quick. Tell me."

"Bon-Bonnie. Why are you doing this?"

His question was met by a shrill laughter pouring from her lips. "Why? I loved you so much that I went against the balance that I was to forever protect to bring you back to life. And what do you do? You cheat on me, with your dead ex-girlfriend!"

Her green eyes shone with spite, revulsion rolling off her waves. The aversion clung to her like a second skin as she pulled the knife out of his shoulder. She paid no attention to the groan he made or the thick, red liquid dripping onto her hands. With a sigh, she tossed the knife over her shoulder not caring where it landed.

"I guess we'll have to try another tactic to get the truth."

She moved closer to him until she was mere inches away from his face. Looking at him lustfully, she grabbed both of his olive skinned cheek, smearing the blood on her hands. With a flutter of her emerald eyes, she kissed the teen passionately sending shivers up and down his spine. Done, she pulled away and watched as his brown eyes glazed over.

"Now Jeremy what are Damon and the others planning to do to me?"

"They're trying to render you unconscious so the witch arriving tomorrow can break whatever it is you are under." He said stoically, looking deep into the eyes of his adoring goddess.

"Good boy, was that so hard?"

The teen shook his head and she smiled. Bonnie wiped her hands on his shirt and patted him on the head. She turned towards the door and opened it, bitterly smiling as she saw Caroline in front of the door. The blonde immediately smelled fresh, human blood and concern made her grab Bonnie's shoulder.

"Bonnie, are you okay?"

To the vampire's astonishment, Bonnie started to laugh. She removed Caroline's grip from her shoulders and stepped to the side revealing Jeremy. "I am now, thanks for asking."

Caroline gasped and rushed over to Jeremy and started to rip the heavy, iron chains that were keeping him restrained. She wrapped one of his arms around her neck, propping him with her strength. Looking back to the door, Bonnie was nowhere to be seen. She would go after her but she had to help Jeremy first.

Damon sipped on his cup of beer when a shudder ran through him. It paralyzed his senses and replaced it an ominous numb feeling. He turned towards the hybrid wondering if he had experienced the odd sensation too. A silent nod confirmed his inaudible question and the vampire moved towards the stairs with Tyler following close behind him.

As they made their way towards the stairs, a strong force pushed the two across the hall. All around them, every light that was in the house exploded sending shards of glass raining down. The partying teens stopped and hurried as fast as they could to get out of the house and escape from being injured. Damon and Tyler groaned as they sat up only to be pushed back down by the same force. Both watched as Bonnie made her way down the stairs with a look that could and probably had killed.

The beautiful sorceress glanced towards them and green emerald stared daggers at the two while smiling like she was a kid on Christmas morning. "Well played Damon. I think it's time we entered sudden death."

Giggling, Bonnie made her way out of the elegant house slamming the door behind her. Damon pushed himself to his feet and asserted the damage around him. Running a hand through his messy tresses, Damon panicked. Somehow, Bonnie had punched a hole through the plan and from what he guessed; Jeremy didn't come out of their encounter unscathed.

Bonnie was playing hardball and he needed to step up his game. He loved her but it seemed that the only way to save Bonnie was by hurting her and it was something that he didn't want to do, not to her, not again. The witch needed to be there tomorrow and needed to be ready to bust out the grown up magic because if not, he would lose Bonnie forever.

**A/N: Ahh fourth chapter done! Dark Bonnie has become sadistic but with style. Elena and Stefan reconciling? Did Jeremy really deserve Bonnie's vengeance? He cheated on her! Who's this brave witch and will she be able to restrain and cure Bonnie? Also, last night's episode was really good. Klaus is still alive! Damn, he is going to torture everyone, I wonder what he'll do to Bonnie? I would love to know everyone's reaction to the darker Bonnie. **

**Bamon Forever, Infrena**


	5. Hell have No Fury

**Madness**

**A/N: As always, I want to thank everyone who reviewed (David Fishwick, Pretty Lil Vampire, Kisha96, Maverick37, Dioramanya, Babyshan211, Alexis, and Randomlittleme) and added Madness to their alerts and their favorites. I'm glad everyone has followed this story for a while. Sad to say this is the second to last chapter of this story. Its short but it was designed to be short so that I can keep you all entertained for this hiatus we are currently going through. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith. I don't own anything except this plot.**

"_Willowy creator of destruction and chaos_

_Leave your twisted black heart on a satin dollied platter _

_Because purity and hope are nothing towards you but pure dross_

_And your mind has eroded leaving you as sane as the Mad Hatter"_

_-K_

The chair crashed into the wall with a sickening crack. Damon Salvatore was undeniably angry and with good reason too. Just a mere sixteen hours ago, the plan they had concocted to help Bonnie had shattered in front of them literally like broken glass. His ex-girlfriend was an unknown variable, possible of unforeseen and unknown chaos. He moved to throw another chair but was stopped by his brother's arm.

"Damon, stop."

He glanced at his younger brother and ceased his actions. It was accomplishing nothing and he felt no relief from destroying the furniture. The older sibling shrugged off Stefan's arm and plopped down in the nearest armchair, defeated. The witch was on her way and they had nothing to show for it.

"I just got a call from the witch. She's on her way. She said maybe if we had something of Bonnie's then she can summon her." Stefan said, still standing.

Damon sighed and turned his ice blue eyes towards Stefan. "How's Gilbert Jr.?"

"Physically, he's okay. Mentally…." Stefan trailed off. Jeremy was anything but okay mentally wise. He was a wreck. From what he had told them, Bonnie had taken quite a pleasure torturing him. He had invited Elena, Alaric and Jeremy to spend the night just until Bonnie was taken care of.

"She's got blood on her hands. She'll want more, it's only natural."

Stefan didn't respond because he couldn't. He knew better than anyone the rush of inflicting pain and it was addicting. Bonnie was going to want more and she now had quite a few options.

The door opened and both brothers saw Caroline and Tyler walk in, both of their heads low. Loss was evident on their faces and Damon couldn't help but think that this was his entire fault. It was always his fault.

"Any news?" Caroline asked.

They both shook their heads and watched as the blonde's shoulders sagged. "I knew it. I knew we shouldn't have done this and now it's going to come back and bite us. Bonnie's probably really angry and we deserve it."

Damon moved to rise but Tyler grabbed the blonde and led her to the sofa. The sound of footsteps reached the supernaturals' ears and they turned towards the hallway, on edge. Everyone but Caroline sighed at the arrival of Elena and Alaric who both stopped at the tension of the room. Caroline however moved out of Tyler's grasp and sped towards Elena.

"I don't believe this. Bonnie is only doing this because of you and Damon. I was always her best friend and I would have never done something like this to her."

The brunette hung her head low. "I know Caroline and I am so sorry. I can't even begin to express my guilt over hurting Bonnie. If I could go back in time, I would have done things differently."

"Like not get caught." Caroline snorted.

"Caroline, that's enough." Alaric demanded.

"Why, Rick? It's the truth. She's always wanted both of them and if Bonnie hadn't caught them, it would still be going on."

"Caroline, he said that's enough." Tyler aid, raising his voice. "Bonnie is loose and we have to focus on stopping her from doing any more damage. She hurt Jeremy and she could've injured a lot more people at that party."

Caroline scoffed at her boyfriend. "What ideas do we have? I mean Bonnie could be anywhere and we can't find her because it's like she dropped off the radar. The only one who can isn't even here yet and till then we are useless."

A girlish giggle snapped them all out of their conversation. All of them turned towards where the sound was coming from but it felt like it was coming from everywhere. It echoed all around them, bouncing off the walls to hide its origins.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

The sound turned into deafening thunder and the group watched as the front door opened and Bonnie walked in along with a familiar face. To all of their surprise, Katherine walked alongside Bonnie who looked energetic in her stride.

"In the flesh, Caroline"

* * *

><p>Damon stood from his place on the sofa intending to confront Bonnie but realized that he couldn't move. She had paralyzed him while clicking her tongue. "Please Damon; by all means don't get up on my account. In fact, don't speak until I tell you to."<p>

She looked at the speechless group and sighed. "Where are my manners? Everyone meet Katherine. Katherine, meet most of the people you've manipulated at one point or another."

The former doppelgänger put on a force smile. She really didn't want to be here but she had no choice. Bonnie had tracked her down a week ago and asked her to be her minion. Usually Katherine would've snapped her neck but before she could think of doing anything, the witch had her hogtied and came close to burning her flesh off with a smile. She gave her two options, either be her minion and do whatever she asked of her or die a horrifically slow death. With the power she was packing, she hastily chose the first option.

"Bonnie, why are you doing this?" Elena asked close to tears.

"Why? Stupid girl, I'm just a product of my environment. You and Damon betrayed me and now I'm here to collect my vengeance. An eye for an eye, a heart for a heart."

Stefan moved to stand in front of Elena. At the moment, he couldn't stand to look at Elena but he couldn't just let Bonnie kill her. The move made Bonnie laugh teasingly.

"After she slept with your brother, you would protect her from my divine wrath?"

"I have to protect her from you Bonnie. You have become evil and that makes you our enemy."

The witch glared at him before turning towards Katherine who had an unreadable look on her face. "Will you look at that Katherine? Even when she betrayed him, he still looks out for her. Maybe he does love her more than you." Bonnie focused her attention back towards the younger Salvatore. "As for being evil, well… you would know more about that then me, would you?"

"It was to kill Klaus and save Damon."

"And that worked out so well for you in the end right?"

"Bonnie, this path will leave you with nothing but anger and despair. Let-"

With a wave of her hand, the ground beneath them shook with the annoyance and anger she was feeling. "This isn't an intervention and I am not about you let you go all St. Stefan on me. Since I am a merciful being, I will give you all an option. Caroline, Alaric, and Stefan, I have really no hatred towards you. Leave now and I will spare you. Stay and you will suffer the same fate as them."

Alaric looked at the witch he used to know and befriend. Now all he saw was a vengeful witch trying to destroy the world around them. The vampire hunter took a step forward and spoke in a clear, loud voice.

"I'm staying Bonnie."

"I'm staying as well Bonnie." Stefan said, not moving from his place in front of Elena.

All of them turned their gaze towards Caroline who seemed to be conflicted in her decision. Caroline glanced back in forth between Bonnie and the others. Bonnie was her best friend more so than Elena clearly was. She knew what it was like to live in Elena's shadow so she knew what Bonnie was going through. She had liked Matt way before Elena had sunk her claws into him. When they had found out Elena and Matt were going steady, she remembered the hatred she felt towards her friend.

On the other hand, she could never forgive herself if she walked out and left them to their fate. Having to do the right thing sucked some times.

"You're my best friend Bonnie and I can't abandon you when you need me the most. I'm truly sorry but I'm staying." Caroline said, hating the look of disloyalty on Bonnie's face.

The room was silent after Caroline's declaration. Katherine stood back and watched the scene with mild attention. She didn't give a rat's ass about their feelings and whatnot. All she wanted was to get the hell away from here and be as far as possible from the witch's presence. She was giving her goose bumps.

Emerald eyes flared with anger at Caroline. Everyone else she expected to side with the cheating couple but Caroline's true loyalty was an unexpected stab. "I thought you of all people would know what it's like to be second place to Elena Gilbert. Guess I was wrong."

Caroline wanted to say something to ease Bonnie's pain. She did know what it was like but her voice was drowned out at the sound of thunder booming from virtually everywhere. It made everyone except for Damon take a step back at the intensity of Bonnie's powers.

Every step she took towards them radiated with incredible fury. Her chocolate colored hair flowed behind her, giving her the disguise of a Goddess. Her caramel skin glowed, cloaking the monster within and she marveled at the sight of them trembling before her.

As suddenly as she came, the witch was pushed forcefully across the floor hitting the elegant oak walls with a bang.

Everyone looked at Bonnie who was gathering herself together towards the now open door. Standing with an air of grace was Lucy Bennett in all of her glory.

"Hello, cuz."

* * *

><p>Lucy Bennett strolled into the Boarding House with a sad smile on her face. When she had got the message from Caroline Forbes saying that her cousin was using dark magic, she put aside her disdain for vampires to help in any way she could. Now seeing her cousin ruled by the darkness, she knew that she had done the right thing by coming.<p>

With a wave of her hand, she released the elder vampire from his paralysis. "This is your fault Damon Salvatore. I have to clean up your mess so you better be grateful."

"Nice to see you again too, witch." Damon grunted, still feeling the after effects of Bonnie's spell.

Lucy looked towards Katherine and smiled at the backstabbing bitch who had tricked her. "Well look what the cat dragged in."

The vampire flashed her fangs at the witch before she spun on her heel and sped out of the door. Bonnie could come and look for her but she would be long gone by them. She could care less about the others because when it came down to it, she was in it only for her survival.

Damon cursed at Katherine's departure. It was typical of his sire to run with her tail between her legs.

"Lucy? Well this is a surprise. Nice technique but it won't work twice I can guarantee you that."

The other Bennett witch looked at her younger cousin and her face fell. "Bonnie, release yourself from the madness. It's the only way to save you."

Bonnie laughed manically at Lucy's words. The soft but hysterical chuckle sent shivers down Lucy's spine and cautioned her. It was so unnerving to see her cousin like this. When she last saw her, she was happy albeit wavering from her destiny. Now, it was like she was mad at the world.

"Save me? Darling it freed me, freed me from the moral chains that were binding me. I intend to do whatever I want and I want to bring much pain from those who have mocked me. You know what they say, "Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned."

"Bonnie, I don't want to hurt you but I will if I must." The tall brunette pleaded. Bonnie was family and they protected their own but she was too out of control, letting the madness seep in and using her.

"Go ahead cousin; give me your best shot."

Damon watched as the two witches fought against each other. Bonnie looked amused while Lucy was trying her hardest to keep up with the petite witch. The ground below shook again with the power coming from the two who didn't seem to care what they were breaking. The supernatural entities moved out of the way headed towards the door. Tyler was the first to reach the red oak door and watched with dread as the door slamed shut in front of him. He tried to open it using his strength but after a few times, realized that it wouldnt bulge. Bonnie had spelled the doors to prevent them from leaving.

"What about the windows? She shattered them, couldn't we escape through them?" Caroline asked.

Tyler sped towards it but was thrown back by the magic surrounding them. To the others it meant that Bonnie wanted them locked in so she could pick them off one by one.

A scream made them focus their attention back towards the witches who were still currently dueling. They all watched in horror as Bonnie towered over a fallen Lucy, who was currently bleeding from a wound on her arm. With a flick of her wrist, Bonnie sent the witch hurling towards the wall and landed on the floor with a sickening crack.

* * *

><p>The dark witch spun around and glared at the supernatural people and the vampire hunter. They, to her, looked like scared little piglets facing the big bad wolf. "Did you really think that she was going to help you?"<p>

"Bonnie, stop this. You've gone too far. I know that all that hate hasn't taken over you completely. You are still in there Bonnie. Fight it, please." Alaric pleaded.

A dark chuckle passed her lips and they all watched as her emerald eyes growled eerily. Her once beautiful face twisted into an ugly scowl and Damon could not see the woman who he was in love with anymore. Bonnie snapped her fingers and watched in chaotic glee as Tyler, Stefan, and Alaric grabbed their heads in pain. Blinding flashes of horrific images plagued their minds and forced them to their knees. They howled in pain before the sweet release of unconsciousness claimed them.

Bonnie walked up to Caroline and placed a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Bonnie, please. Don't do this, okay?"

An unexpected smile that was free of malice appeared on the dark witch's face and Caroline sighed. "Go to sleep Caro."

The young vampire's eyes suddenly closed and she dropped to the floor unconscious. Damon saw a flash of regret on Bonnie's face but it quickly disappeared when she looked back towards the two. Her demeanor changed back and Elena and Damon flinched at the transformation.

"Well, history repeats itself. We Bennett witches always keep being used by the Salvatore brothers and screwed by the Petrova doppelgängers. You both ruined me, you know. I was a good girl. I was loyal…like a dog. But I guess that's all I was to you, wasn't I?"

Elena tried to be strong but her trembling voice gave her away. "No Bonnie, you were my friend."

"Friends don't betray their friends, Elena. You don't know the meaning of the word."

"The Bonnie I knew didn't hurt people for her sick pleasure. She, you, would never do something as evil as attack her friends who cared for her."

Bonnie's small frame shook with uncontrollable laughter. "Care for me? That is so rich! You all never cared for me, except Caroline. I wasn't her witch on call. I was her friend, her best friend! But you Elena, you are an ungrateful whore! I died for you, almost twice and still you sleep with my boyfriend. Gilberts are all the same, betray the ones you 'care about' for your own sick pleasure. Its time I rid the world of your plague."

Bonnie snapped her fingers and watched as Elena gasped, coughing up blood. The doppelgänger's eyes widen as she fell to the floor and started to convulse in pain. Her screams brought a smile to the witch's face and Damon snapped out of his trance and leaned down to help the brunette.

"Bonnie, leave Elena out of this. You want me remember, I'm the one who hurt you not her." Damon growled.

"She's responsible as well. Typical Elena Syndrome. Everybody wants to save her no matter what she has done. All for fair Elena right?" She sneered.

"No, because I chose to sleep with her knowing full well we were dating. I broke your heart; I did but leave Elena out of this."

The room became silent as he watched as Bonnie's bottom lip trembled with uncontrollable anger. Her small fists balled up in anger before she snapped her fingers again. This time, he watched as Elena's body grew silent and he heard her heart slow down until it was at its regular rhythm.

"Fine, I get you all to myself then."

Damon habitually breathed in and out before he looked up into those eerily jade eyes. He took a step forward towards her but was propelled across the room and landed on the broken pieces of glass that used to be the windows. She made her way towards him, stepping over the still forms of Alaric and Tyler.

He tried to force himself into a sitting position but was stopped by the sheer force of power radiating from Bonnie. Grunting, he looked up at the dark witch who was smirking at his predicament. "Look at you sitting down there. How does it feel to be the one not in power?"

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I truly am. I never meant to hurt you." He said, ignoring her question.

Bonnie chuckled but it was devoid of any humor. "You're all sorry, always sorry when you're caught or when you're at someone else's mercy. Never sorry when it matters the most. You promised and I believed you, so I'm a gullible fool."

"I didn't want you to become like this, like me taking vengeance out of others because you're hurt. It doesn't get better Bonnie. You'll just be walking around with a hole in your heart."

"Shut up. You know nothing. All you know is how to destroy and lie and kill. I'm nothing like you. I am a magnificent Goddess compared to you, an ant in the scheme of nature."

"Look around Bonnie. Are you really not like me?"

Emerald eyes glowed brightly and he found himself in extreme pain. It felt like his undead body was burning from the inside out. Damon tried to stop himself from showing her any kind of suffering but it was too much. He let out an ear piercing scream as the pain took over and tried to claw at his chest in a futile effort to rid him of the torture.

The dark witch glanced on at the vampire with mixed feelings. Part of her reveled in the delight of agony Damon was currently in yet the other part of her couldn't stand to see him in such pain. It was like a sharp knife had pierced her heart and it felt like she was drowning in the unbearable screams coming from the vampire. The sorceress tried to shake off the emotions but it kept growing, increasing in size as the torture went on. Bonnie rebelled against it until she couldn't handle it anymore; feeling as the inky blackness ebbed away leaving her shaking.

With a wave of her hand, Bonnie released Damon from her magic and she stepped back to take in the scene around her. All of her friends were unconscious, her cousin Lucy was out cold and bleeding, and the Boarding House was in shambles. This was all her doing and she had taken pleasure in it.

"I did this." She whispered.

The midnight haired vampire gasped as the burning subsided and he heard her whisper. The voice had none of the hardness to it and he figured that this was his Bonnie.

"Bonnie?"

"I did this. I did this. I hurt everyone."

He moved towards her but she stepped back, away from his grasp and away from him. Her heart was beating rapidly as she took in her actions. "You weren't yourself. You were angry and alone."

"No! I hurt everybody. I almost killed. I spilt innocent blood, Damon and I loved every single second of it. I am a monster; I let it take control of me."

He moved towards her again but she stepped back, looking around frantically. "Bonnie, come here. Let me help you."

"I have to atone for my sins. I have to fix the balance. It's the only way, the only way."

Damon watched as the witch picked up a glass shard, her hands trembling. She looked at it from side to side, observing it from every angle. In a blink of an eye, the shard transformed into a large, sharp knife and his blue eyes widen at what she was trying to do. He rushed forward only to be propelled backwards into the wall, shattering it. He recovered from it and tried to stand up but was forced back down again from her magic.

He could do nothing but watch as silent tears cascaded down copper colored cheeks as Bonnie looked at him with sad green eyes. She raised the knife with both hands, it hovering over her stomach.

"I'm so sorry Damon."

Closing her eyes, Bonnie plunged the knife into her flesh. With a small cry, she landed on the glass covered floor while her blood seeped at an alarming rate from her wound. Damon felt the force keeping him pinned give away and he sped towards the fallen witch. He propped her head in his lap and furiously bit into his wrist drawing blood.

Panicking, he shoved the wound in between her lips, needing and begging her to drink. "Drink, Bonnie. Goddamn you stupid little witch, drink!"

A second or two passed before he felt Bonnie latch onto his wrist. He sighed, relieved that he could save her. As he watched her drink from his wrist, a blinding white light flashed from the witch beneath him and engulfed both of them, the pair screaming as the light burned from head to toe.

**A/N: Ah another chapter done. I was very excited by the outcome of this chapter. Who else got the chills when Bonnie walked in the door? Dark Bonnie is my favorite and man does she kick ass. I know that Damon still loves Bonnie since he saved her from herself but what is the light that came from Bonnie? I would love to know what you guys think. **

**Bamon Forever, Infrena **


	6. The Road To Hell

**Madness**

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed (David Fishwick, Bookfreak25, anonymous reviewer, Dioramanya, Misssarachou77, Ripsconscullum, NaeNae1495, Toni Michelle, Maverick37, Alexis, BrathamXOXO, ShadiyaRay, Jamie, Babyshan211, XHush-HushX, and Silly13) and all those who favored this story and put it on their alerts. I am happy and sad that this is the last chapter, so I made it extra-long. Here's to the hiatus, hate that its 2 months long but loving the anticipation. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. All rights reserved to the CW and LJ Smith. I don't own anything except this plot.**

"_Insanity…_

_What is it?_

_Is it your words ripping me apart?_

_Or my tears hitting the ground?_

_Is it the breaking of my heart? _

_Am I always going to be bound?"_

_-I've Killed Lions_

_ Method to Your Madness_

Artic blue eyes blinked rapidly as Damon adjusted his eyes. He looked at his surroundings noticing instantly that he wasn't at the Boarding House. In fact, he was in the woods. The vampire surveyed the area, noticing how everything looked a bit blurry.

"Do you remember Damon?" Bonnie asked as she suddenly appeared next to him.

The vampire jumped a bit at the witch's sudden presence. "Fuck, Bonnie. Give me a warning next time."

"Do you remember?" She repeated staring at the intense blue of his eyes.

Damon noticed that her eyes were not the eerily green they were when she was picking them off one by one. They were that magnificent emerald color he loved. This was his Bonnie, the Bonnie he loved with all of his heart. During his observation, he noticed that the witch had started to walk deeper into the forest and he followed her, not making a sound.

"Bonnie, where are we going?" Damon asked but all he got in return was silence. He followed her until she stopped and turned towards him. "Do you remember?" She asked him again.

Damon wanted to tell her that no, he didn't had any idea what she was talking about until the woods were alighted with a brightly burning fire. He looked closer and noticed another Bonnie standing inside a ring of fire and he swore at what she was trying to show him. This was the night he viciously attacked her.

"This is my most vivid memory of you Damon. This night is the first time I became afraid of you."

Damon turned his head at the sound of Memory Bonnie's screams as his fangs ferociously tore into her neck. Hurting her was something he never meant to do. He was just trying to get Emily to feel what he was feeling at the moment, pain and anger.

"Bonnie, you know I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Nevertheless, Damon. I was afraid of you and I was forcefully dragged into a world which would become my downfall."

"Downfall? What do you mean Bonnie? Sure you went evil but it didn't ruin you. You were hurt and angry something I know a lot about."

An unreadable look appeared on her face as she watched Stefan pull Damon off of her and her body collapse to the ground. "I'll explain later. Let's get going Damon. I have many more to show you."

* * *

><p>The scenery changed and Damon found himself in the Grille. He watched as Bonnie stood next to him, slightly jerking her head towards the middle of the restaurant. He watched as Memory Bonnie walked across the room only to be stopped by the memory version of himself.<p>

"_What_ do you want from me?" Memory Bonnie asked, clearly annoyed by his presence.

"I think we need a fresh start." Memory Damon said.

"You tried to kill me."

"But I didn't and if I wanted to I would've. Does that not count for anything?" Memory Damon cocked his eyebrow at the witch, smirking.

"You know I could start fires with my mind. Fires kills vampire, right? Just stay the hell away from me." Memory Bonnie said as the venom was present in her voice.

Damon watched as Memory Ben walked over and interrupted their conversation. He turned to look at Bonnie and watched as sadness crept onto her face and she closed her eyes at the vampire's arrival.

"Ben is the first."

"First?" Damon asked, confused.

"The first man to ruin me. He used me to get the tomb open for Anna. I was a fool and it cost me my Grandmother."

"Bonnie, you weren't a fool."

The witch chuckled darkly and Damon slightly flinched at the malice in her laugh. "I was desperate. He was the first guy to show an interest in me, not Elena, not Caroline, me. I flirted and even he could see the desperation in my actions. He used it against me and he was right, I made it too easy for him to get close to me."

Damon moved to speak but turned instead to watch the rest of the conversation between her and Ben.

"I didn't think you knew me."

Ben chuckled. "I always know a pretty face."

A smile appeared on Memory Bonnie's face and he reveled in its beauty even though he knew it wasn't meant for him. It had been a while since he saw Bonnie smile brightly without the taint of malice attached to it. Bonnie lived up to her name's meaning and it reminded him of what he once had, her pure love for him.

He turned towards Bonnie again only to see her face harden at the memory of his so called kind words. Bonnie ran her hands through her chocolate curls and sighed. "Are you ready Damon?"

The blue eyed vampire held her gaze and nodded. With a wave of Bonnie's hand, the world around them blurred and he watched as darkness crept around them and swallowed the both of them whole.

* * *

><p>Damon landed on his backside with a thump in the woods. As usual, it was dark and the forest creaked and grated with the numerous creatures skittering about. He groaned and got up, dusting himself off as he looked around. He noticed that there were lights illuminating from somewhere and he walked further ahead until he saw the Lockwood Mansion brightly lit.<p>

He heard screaming and he ran towards the sound only to see Stefan sink his teeth into a young blonde. Damon remembered this memory clearly; it was the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.

Bonnie quietly appeared beside him but this time he didn't flinch at her sudden arrival. He was getting used to her popping up unannounced. He glanced at her and watched as she circled around him, a mild interest look in her emerald eyes.

"You should play very close attention to this one Damon." She said, stopping in front of him.

"Why?" He asked.

"You'll see." With that, Bonnie moved out of the way towards his side.

In front of him, he watched as the memory version of him tried to talk sense into his brother who was wide eyed with blood lust. The memory of seeing Stefan throw him across the woods was something he winced at.

Stefan growled monstrously as Memory Damon got back up to his feet and prepared himself as Stefan came closer.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena cried.

Stefan paid no heed to Elena's pleas as he advanced towards Memory Damon with a murderous intent in his blood lusted haze. They all watched as he suddenly grabbed his head and screamed as pain accumulated in his mind.

Elena and Memory Damon glanced at the presence of the witch and the intense focus she had on Stefan. Damon watched closely at the remembrance of Bonnie's first display of inflicting aneurysms. He had felt awe as he watched her single handedly bring his brother back from his Ripper form. He glanced sideways towards Bonnie and she didn't look at him, keeping her gaze on the younger version of herself.

"Keep looking."

He looked closer at Memory Bonnie, maintaining his focus on nothing but her. Her jade eyes held righteous fury in them and something else, something that struck into his core and made him flinch. For a quick second he could see the malice that mirrored Bonnie's features when she declared war on them before it disappeared, leaving only the judgeyness that was always there.

"Do you see it now?" Bonnie asked.

The vampire gulped and turned toward Bonnie, who was staring straight at him searching for an answer.

"I see it. Why was it there?"

The witch ran a hand through her locks, sighing. "After Gram's death, I left. I changed, hardening. I promised to be a protector for this town that seemed to be plagued with the supernatural. But seeing you all, co-conspirators to Gram's death, I hated it. Even then, I had Madness. I didn't know what it was then but looking back on it now, I recognize it. This is my turning point."

"Bonnie," Damon said as he moved towards her. He wanted to comfort her like he used to but she took a step back, evading his gesture of concern. She watched as his face took on a look of sorrow before he quickly composed himself.

"We should be going."

He nodded and watched as Bonnie waved her hand once more and he felt that familiar blurriness turned into darkness and engulfed them whole once more.

* * *

><p>Bonnie lightly tapped Damon's cheek trying to wake him. She watched as his crystal globes blinked open and fluttered rapidly taking in their surroundings. Damon glanced up into bright green orbs and took a moment to give awe at the beauty that was Bonnie. Her quiet beauty was one of the things he adored about the resident witch. He liked that she knew she was pretty but she didn't embrace it like Elena or use it to her advantage like Caroline.<p>

Bonnie watched as Damon continued to stare at her and mixed emotions flashed across her face. Her heart wanted to go out to him, to embrace him like they were still together but the realistic part of her shuddered at the thought of touching him. He had broken her heart and watched with mild attention as it scattered across the wind.

She moved back to make space for him and the vampire got up wondering where they were.

"Where are we?"

Bonnie remained quiet and watched as Memory Bonnie walked over to the rooftop where numerous lit candles created an illuminated circle with Luka sitting in the middle. Damon watched as Memory Bonnie walked to the center of it and smiled at the warlock.

"Luka is the second. I didn't know it then but he was just like Ben."

Damon internally winced at the bitterness and hatred in her tone. It was easy to see that she was trying to maintain a cool composure but she was fighting a losing battle with herself. Tears threatened to fall at the scene before them but she didn't give in to her desires.

Damon hated that he could do nothing to ease her pain that was waiting to spill out. Instead he focused at the sight before them. He watched with pure distaste as Luka placed the moonstone into Bonnie's hand that he was holding. The warlock grabbed the other hand and held it before they began to chant.

Bonnie performing magic was a sight to see. Confidence exuded from her and it made him want to grab her and kiss her senseless. Around them, flames from the candles grew higher and the moonstone started float above them before it exploded into thousands of fireworks.

"Imagine my surprise to find out he had tricked me and was fighting on the other side. I felt used again, deceived because once again I was foolish and desperate."

"Bonnie, anyone of us could've been tricked. It's not your fault." He moved once more towards her but she stepped back once more.

The caramel sorceress glanced from her memory to Damon who had a soft look in his crystal eyes. "It was my fault. I should have told you and the others from the get go that Luka and his dad were warlocks but I didn't. Look where it got me, tricked and betrayed. Back then, I would've never admitted it but I was glad you killed Luka."

He looked on as Bonnie waved her hand and he waited for the blurriness and the blackness that came with moving on to another memory of hers but something was different. The scenery became distorted but changed right in front of his eyes giving him a whiplash of vertigo that coursed throughout his undead being.

He closed his eyes hoping that whatever he was experiencing would go away. He felt Bonnie's small hand touch his shoulder and he opened his eyes to see that they had arrived in the gym where it was covered in 1960s paraphernalia. He mentally gagged at the decorations. The only thing he actually loved about the sixties was the music and the dancing.

He glanced at the crowd and watched as Memory Damon asked Memory Bonnie to dance with him. Even then, he knew Bonnie was hot. That tiny Go-go dress she had on was absolutely mesmerizing and completing it with her boots made it sinful. He spared a glance at Bonnie who was watching the couple dance, longing evident in her cat eyes.

Bonnie held back tears as she observed the two of them dance. How she longed for things to go back to the way they were, how happy she felt that he had cared enough for her to voice out his opinions about her chances of survival.

"Your secret's safe with me. But I mean…with all of that power, isn't there a way to increase your odds?"

"Careful Damon, I might start to think you actually care."

"We wouldn't want that." Memory Damon smirked.

As the two of them continued to dance, Damon wondered what would his life be like if he had chose Bonnie earlier instead of waiting around for Elena. Would they be happier? Would he have cheated on Bonnie with Elena? He didn't think he would. God he wished, but beggars would ride if wishes were horses so that wouldn't have done anything.

"I should have chosen you instead of Elena." He admitted shocking himself with his declaration. It was the absolute truth. He spent so much time chasing after Elena, hoping she would look his way. And she didn't. And when she did, it ruined his life.

"We both knew you wouldn't."

Damon sighed and ran his hands through his unruly black locks. There were so much distance between them two and yet physically, they were so close. He could reach out and grab her hand but she was still far away from him. Bonnie vigilantly watched as she separated from him and looked at the slight longing etched on his handsome face before he schooled it to reflect indifference.

She quickly turned back to Damon trying as best as she could to hide her tears that were threatening to fall. "Come, Damon. I have two more memories to show you."

He watched as she breathed in and out before she waved her hand which made him raise his eyebrow at this. The gym became fuzzy as usual and the blackness crept around them, absorbing them whole.

* * *

><p>Damon glanced around them, seeing the gym again. He looked towards Bonnie who became interested in the bloody stain on her shirt where she had stabbed herself.<p>

"Bonnie, I think you made a mistake. We didn't go anywhere."

"No mistake, Damon. Look closer." She said, looking up.

Damon was about to protest but stopped when he watched as the decorations from the sixties dance morphed into decorations that seemed formal. Strands of lights hung from the ceiling above and his eyes widen when he saw people appear from nowhere, all dressed in formal attire.

This memory was Bonnie's Senior Prom.

Bonnie shockingly grabbed his hand during his stupor and dragged him towards the stage that had been set up for the Prom's King and Queen. Arriving at the stage, Bonnie quickly released his hand and he sighed sadly as the loss of her warmth.

"I thought prom night was going to horrible for me. I broke up with Jeremy after he cheated on me and I didn't want to go stag. Yet Caroline and Elena forced me."

He followed Bonnie's gaze as he saw Memory Bonnie sitting at a table by herself in a long, flowing gold dress. The fabric hugged her womanly hips, made her caramel colored skin glow, and made her emerald eyes shine. Memory Damon strolled up to where she sat and offered out a hand to her.

"Little witch, would you like to dance?" He asked, smirking.

Memory Bonnie eyed his hand, untrusting of his actions. "What's the catch, Damon? There isn't any threat looming over our heads."

"No catch, witch. Seeing as I clearly am the hottest man here, it is only fitting that I dance with someone who matches my level of hotness."

Her jade eyes checked out Damon head to toe. His black on black Armani suit hugged his broad shoulders and she would have been blind to say that he didn't pull it off. Underneath it all though, he was still Damon the jerk which was why she continued to eye him warily.

"No catch?"

"No catch." Damon repeated, his ice blue eyes twinkling.

Against her better judgment, Memory Bonnie took his outstretched hand. He pulled her out of her seat and led her to the center of the dance floor, not caring about the stares he was receiving. Surprising her, he pulled her closer to him and wrapped a cool hand around her waist.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

Memory Bonnie let Damon lead her through the song, all the while keeping her gaze focused on the vampire in front of her. Looking into the crystal orbs sent a pang throughout her body that almost made her lose her composure. Her heartbeat sped up and blushed unintentionally when she knew Damon could hear her erratic heartbeats.

Memory Damon inwardly smirked at the rise of the witch's heartbeat. She had felt something towards him that wasn't hatred or disgust. She was attracted to him just as much as he was attracted to her.

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

Memory Bonnie wanted to smack herself. She had just broken up with Jeremy and her heart had not recovered from the shattering of its pieces. She was afraid to fall in love again. Memory Damon was attracted to her but he didn't want to voice that declaration to her. Elena had picked and of course she had chosen Stefan, just like Katherine had done. He was not a full blown masochist; he didn't like pain that much to have his undead heart torn asunder if she rejected him as well.

_Watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Memory Damon glanced down at the witch who was still shorter than him even in her heels. Her eyes held sadness in them, most likely from the break up between her and Gilbert Jr. She probably felt like he did, like he was best reserved for second place. Those eyes also held defiance, something that made his predicament better. If Little Miss Witchy could be strong then he would be too.

Bonnie thought about what Damon went through and sighed. He had been cast aside twice by women who preferred his brother over him. How could he still stand loving after that? Could she still be that strong after breaking up with Jeremy? If the vampire in front of her could, she could certainly do it as well.

_One step closer_

Jade eyes stared into ice blue and both supernaturals felt the thundering of Bonnie's heart. There was a magnetic pull between them that was strong and unyielding. Memory Bonnie saw the feeling of admiration as well as… lust? He grabbed her hand to spin her and she gasped softly as images poured into her mind.

His different emotions transferred into her. Anger, envy, and love from Stefan, anger, pain, worthlessness, and lust from Katherine and Elena, and lust, humor, and awe from her. She took a slight step from Damon, trying to understand what he had felt for her. He lusted after her? She looked deeply into his eyes, silently asking him if what she saw from him was true.

A slight nod confirmed her question. She took another step back but was unable to leave because of the grip Damon suddenly had on her waist.

"Give me a chance." Damon said, complete seriousness in his voice.

Bonnie's heart felt like it received a sudden shock and short fused at the same time. How could she say no? Not to those clear blue eyes that seemed to pierce her soul. But she'd be damned if they were a rebound for each other.

"I am not a rebound girl." She said, strongly.

"I won't make you one."

With that he pulled her once again close to him, feeling the warmth that her petite frame gave off. Cupping her soft chin in his cool hand, he made her look deep into his icy blue eyes. "I'll always make you feel first if you do the same to me."

She honestly nodded and he smirked before he lowered his lips to hers, reveling in the velvety feel of her pouty pink lips. Inside, Bonnie could practically feel her heart repairing after the damage Jeremy had inflicted. Passion soared throughout her body, ending at her womanly core. Kissing Damon was way different than kissing Jeremy. Damon was slightly rough yet compassionate, possessive but still gentle.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Bonnie watched the couple kiss and she couldn't help the tears that had started to fall. This was meant to be a happy thing for her. Prom was supposed to be the thing that made her being better. Now looking back, it was the beginning of the end for her. Damon Salvatore was her Judas and this was her Last Supper.

Damon watched as tears ran down Bonnie's honey colored cheeks and he moved to wipe them away. She didn't move away from his touch and she didn't say anything either. She was still staring at them dancing. He had promised her that she would be first choice and he went back on it as soon as Elena showed interest in him. Didn't he learn his mistakes from dealing with Katherine? She promised him forever and eventually stabbed him in the back by loving Stefan.

"I was happy, you know." Bonnie whispered.

He was happy too. Bonnie had been his savior, someone who didn't love him and his brother. She had wanted him and only him.

"I was happy too."

"Liar." She spat.

"Bonnie, I love you. Elena was a mistake. I never meant to hurt you."

"But you succeeded, quite well actually."

"I never meant to."

Bonnie sighed. "Whatever. We have one more memory to go."

With a wave of her hand, Damon and Bonnie watched as the world around them blurred. Darkness crept in and Damon shuddered at the malignant feeling that engulfed them before he shut his eyes to the world around them.

* * *

><p>Damon opened his eyes hoping that the evil feeling had gone. Instead it only intensified as he noticed more of his surroundings. Looking around, he noticed that he was in a graveyard of some sorts. Moving closer to the pathway that separated the tombstones from each other, he saw Memory Bonnie beside one, peering down at one of them with an interesting look gracing her facial features.<p>

"Who is buried here?" He asked, walking closer to her.

"Grams." She replied stoically.

His head turned towards the sound of someone walking down the pathway and made out the figure in the dark. Memory Bonnie trudged down the dirt pathway looking saddened and weary. Her shoulders slumped and she looked quite ready to collapse at any moment. She came to a halt in front of the grave and crumpled to her knees. A sorrowful cry escaped her lips while she cried her eyes to the heavens. Seconds later, dark clouds began to form and rain poured down in heavy buckets.

Damon ran towards Memory Bonnie and tried to embrace her in his arms but went through her as she was a mere memory.

"You can't do anything, Damon. All you can do is watch." Bonnie said, looking as stoically as she could.

The vampire still kept glancing at Memory Bonnie, seeing her anguish. It hit him very hard because he knew he was responsible for this rain that threatened to become something much worse.

"Now, now, baby girl. Stop that crying before it turns into a flood." A voice spoke from the shadows.

Memory Bonnie stopped her crying and turned towards where the sound originated from. A person walked out form the shadows and Bonnie gasped at the sight that was in front of her eyes. Grams walked towards her and she smiled her usual motherly smile at Bonnie.

"Who are you?" Memory Bonnie asked.

"Now Bonnie, don't you know your grandmother when you see her."

"Grams is dead. Reveal your true self." Bonnie spat, readying her magic to react in a moment's notice.

"Where's the fun in that?" 'Grams' smirked as she sat on a tombstone near Bonnie who was eyeing the impersonator suspiciously.

"I am in no mood for games. Leave before I finish you."

The air around them was permeated with an evil aura and if felt like it was suffocating Bonnie. Her senses and power were telling her that it practically radiated off of the being in front of her.

"Ooh feisty. I like. I'm not here to play games. In fact, you are the one who summoned me not the other way around. I came because I could hear so much anger and sadness pulsating from you that I just had to come."

"I want to know who you are." Bonnie repeated.

'Grams' pointed a mock finger at her chest. "Me? Well allow me to introduce myself. I am called many names, Darkness, Yang, Evil, etc. I actually prefer Madness. It has such a sadistic ring to it."

"I didn't mean to summon you."

"But you did and I'm here. If you don't want me, I could leave."

Bonnie breathed in and out before answering. "Yes. I want you to leave, please."

'Grams' jumped off of the tombstone and shrugged her shoulders. "Since you asked so politely, I will. But…."

Bonnie watched as the creature in front of her shifted and transformed into a familiar pale and blue eyed vampire. 'Damon' stood in front of her smirking as he leaned on the tombstone. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about what's bothering you? I'm guessing it has something to do with Damon Salvatore, right."

Bonnie balled her fists in anger, her magic still on the surface. She didn't want to see Damon's face, not right after what he did to her. "I don't want to talk about Damon Salvatore. He means nothing to me."

'Damon' smirked at her declaration. "If he means nothing to you then why is your anger and sadness rising to higher levels? I'm pretty sure Damon Salvatore means a lot to you. He hurt you, didn't he? Is he the one to make you so angry and unhappy?"

The witch didn't say anything. Of course, Damon was the one to hurt her and the Madness person knew it as well. Why else would it transform into Damon?

"I can see into your heart Bonnie Bennett. It is damaged, possibly beyond repair. You are too strong of a witch to let a mere unimportant vampire toy with your feelings. You should seek revenge on the ones who made you feel like this."

Bonnie shook her head against the idea of vengeance. It was wrong to take an eye for an eye. "I am not going to seek revenge. It only creates a circle that never stops."

"So it was okay for him to have sex with Elena knowing that you were together?" 'Damon' transformed again and appeared to her with long, pin straight chestnut locks and chocolate colored eyes. 'Elena' smiled at her eerily. The creature glanced down at her body, tsking at the new figure. "I mean I can't figure out what makes her so special because honestly, she has none of the attributes you possess."

Bonnie closed her eyes at the image of her ex best friend. Never in a million years did she expect Elena to deceive and betray her like that. Girl code was obviously something Elena never adhered by. "Elena is nothing to me anymore. She betrayed me and now we are not friends anymore."

Madness/Elena moved from leaning on the tombstone and walked towards Bonnie, circling around her like a hawk. With piercing chocolate eyes, Madness came into a halt in front of her, peering straight into her green eyes. "Your mind is such an enigma. You hate vampires and yet you keep two as friends and one as a lover. You walk on the side of justice yet deep down you want to break free from the chains that tie you down and keep you from becoming the person you want to become. A true enigma indeed. Make it easier on yourself Bennett witch, succumb to your darkest passions."

Green eyes stared into chocolate orbs. "Everyone has their yin and yang. I won't surrender to them. People need me."

'Elena' let out a dark laugh. "Need you? Witch, they use you. They only call you when then need your power and after that they toss you aside until you're needed again. Sometimes, they don't even let you in their plans until they need your magic. How is that fair? You are one of the most powerful witches that have ever existed and yet you play the loyal dog to them. You are so much better than that."

Chocolate curls hung low at the words emitted by Madness. In a way, it was right. They really only used her for her magic and yet she was so nice to them. She didn't kill Stefan after he had come back from his Ripper days and had spilt innocent blood. She didn't kill Damon after she had found he had turned Vicki and created other chaos. She couldn't count the many times she had been called only for her powers and the times where she was never properly thanked.

She was a pawn.

She was expendable.

"I could make it to where no one would ever use you again. Instead of a lowly pawn, I could make you Queen. You would be able to do anything and never worry about someone using you for their own personal interests. You would be free."

Freedom. Bonnie had never thought about it. She had assumed that she would stay in Mystic Falls and become its permanent protector from all things supernatural. Sure college had been on her mind but it was pushed aside after she knew the town's survival depended on her powers. Now, it was in her grasp and Damon and Elena could never use her for themselves ever again.

"What do I have to do?" Bonnie whispered but she was sure that Madness had heard her.

'Elena' moved closer to Bonnie's face. With gentle fingers, Madness traced the caramel witch's lips then leaned over to her ear.

"Let go."

Hesitant at first, Bonnie eventually closed her eyes and breathed in and out relaxing herself. She focused on clearing her mind of everything. She let go of the pain that was constantly in her heart, the ache of being second best to almost everyone, and the despair that seemed to cling to her like a second skin.

A cold chill passed through her, leaving and weaving a numbness feeling in its wake. Darkness swirled not far behind, clogging up her pores and formed a shell around her. Madness crept into her mind, embedding wickedness and dark desires into her psyche, corroding her and shaping her into something new.

After what seemed like hours, Bonnie finally opened her eyes and adjusted to the scenery around them. Even though it was nighttime, everything around them seemed to glow. Trees illuminated in the absence of light, the grass in the graveyard sparkled, and the tombstones all around her shined like stars. Even her sense of smell had improved.

Madness had changed its form again, this time appearing with ocean blue eyes and flaxen long hair. "How does it feel?" 'Caroline' asked.

Bonnie experimentally flexed her wrists. "I feel…," she took a deep breath before she continued. "I feel alive. It feels like I can do anything." And it was true. She was used to the gradual hum of her power just beneath her skin but this felt different. She literally pulsated with power and it was intoxicating.

Madness/Caroline smirked at her words. "You are no longer bound to your mortal and moral coil. Be the Goddess that you were meant to be. Darkness is a part of you. Wield it to your heart's content and show the world what Bonnie Bennett is truly capable. Let your so called friends beg at your feet for mercy."

A malicious smile appeared on Bonnie's face and her eyes bled black before they changed back into her emerald green eyes that seemed to glow otherworldly.

"I intend to."

The scene in front of the spectators froze and Damon gasped at what he had just witnessed. He knew Bonnie wasn't using dark magic, she had too much of a grip on it to be dark magic. She was, in a way, possessed by the entity Madness that she had accidently summoned. He felt the change around him when Bonnie relented. The air was thickly saturated in the Darkness that exuded off both the entities and it made him want to run in the opposite direction.

"I admit, I used you in the past solely for your magic and it was wrong of me. I was a jerk back then."

He watched as Bonnie twirled towards him, hate plastered on her face. "You ruined me, Damon. I can never be the same, not after being ruled by Madness! By using me, you put me on the path of destruction. Don't you see that?"

Moved by her words, Damon closed the space between them. He grabbed her hand and placed it over his unbeaten heart. "I see that but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it right between us. I love you, Bon."

He pulled her towards him and caressed her soft cheek nuzzling the skin. She pulled away, shaking her head. "I can't. Not again Damon. I tried but you broke us up. Think about it if you were in my shoes and I cheated on you with Stefan. You would be hurt and angry that you came second best again to Stefan."

He had never thought it about that. If the roles were reversed, he would've been very livid to find out that once again, Stefan had gotten the girl.

"I love you Damon. I let go to the Madness inside of me and yet I still can't stop myself from loving you. But you broke me and I can't be with somebody who won't love me back."

"I do you love you Bon." Damon said, pleading.

"No you don't. You wouldn't have slept with Elena if you wholeheartedly loved me. You're just like them except you were worse. You promised me I'll always come first if I put you first as well. Well I did and you didn't!" Hot tears poured down her cheeks and she cursed herself for showing how weak she was.

"You were always first."

"Until Elena came around. "

For a while, neither of them said anything. Both were too wrapped up in their pain to notice that Bonnie's memories were starting to muddle together. Numerous voices smeared together and Damon watched as the bright light white started to encase them. Before he lost consciousness, Damon reached out and grabbed Bonnie's hand, making sure that his feelings were apparent despite all that she had shown him.

* * *

><p>Damon opened his eyes, hissing as he attuned his vision to the new world around him. He was in the Boarding House once again, this time with everyone peering over him and Bonnie. A soft groan escaped from her lips below him and everyone took a step back fearing that she wished to do more damage.<p>

Bonnie glanced around at all the chaos she imposed to the house and then at the group who was currently on edge. She pushed herself up from Damon's lap to her feet, noticing with hurt eyes that they all scattered away from her. Her head hung low with guilt.

"No amount of words will fix what I have done to all of you, especially Jeremy. I hope in time that you all can forgive me and my actions."

Ocean blue eyes watered at the witch's apology. Mindful of her enhanced strength, Caroline ran from the group and jumped into Bonnie's surprised arms. "Oh Bonnie. I totally forgive you."

Damon watched from a distance as Lucy replaced Caroline in giving Bonnie a hug. "It's okay cuz. Frankly being around all of this, I'm surprised you stayed sane for as long as you did."

Alaric and Stefan both hugged Bonnie next, claiming that they had forgiven Damon even when he was being an asshat and that they could forgive her as well. Tyler was uncertain that he should exonerate Bonnie and her evil ways. She had tortured and possibly damaged Jeremy for the rest of his life and tried to exterminate them all in one go.

"I'm sorry Bonnie but I can't pardon your behavior. You nearly killed us all."

Bonnie broke away from the group and looked at the hybrid. "It's okay Tyler. I understand."

Bonnie ran a hand through her hair and glanced at all of them before headed towards the door. Elena ran after her intent on telling Bonnie how she felt. She placed a hand on her arm, making the witch pivot on her heel to face her.

"Bonnie, I am really sorry. I am the cause of all of this. I don't want you to leave because of me." Elena said, tears forming in the corner of her doe eyes.

Bonnie moved her arm away from Elena's grasp. "Elena, I have to leave. I need to restore the balance of nature within me. Madness still lurks deep inside me and I cannot trust myself to be around you all. Besides Elena, we will never be friends anymore. You lost my trust."

The doppelgänger's face fell at the witch's words. She knew that she had marred their friendship but hearing that they would never be friends anymore made her soul shatter. She watched through shed tears as Bonnie walked out of the door and never looked back.

Damon cursed under his breath and sped out the door using his vampiric speed. He stopped in front of her, slightly disappointed that she was startled by his sudden appearance.

"Out of my way Damon." Bonnie said as she grew agitated at his arrival.

"So you're not coming back to Mystic Falls?"

"Eventually. Caroline is here and she is my best friend."

"I see." Damon said. Without thinking, Damon rapidly grabbed Bonnie's waist and pulled her close to him. Out of fervor, he kissed her passionately hungrily, claiming her lips as his own. Mere seconds later, Damon pulled away and licked his lips flagrantly while his eyes flickered with burning lustfulness.

"'l know I fucked up royally with you Bonnie but I want to try again. I'll be here waiting for you to come back because you are that special to me. And when you do, I'll make amends for breaking your heart."

Bonnie moved out of his embrace, making damn sure that there was a lot of distance between them. "I'm sorry Damon but I cannot be with you again. You didn't just rip out my heart. You salted the wound and made sure nothing could ever grow there again. You ruined me Damon. I'll always love you make no mistake. But being together is a no go. We'll see each other again and I wish you well because for a while you actually did show me absolute love.

Placing a chaste kiss on his lips, Bonnie walked away from him into the night leaving behind Mystic Falls in her wake. As soon as Damon and the Boarding House were gone from her sight, emerald orbs bled black and a sinful smile appeared on her face.

Madness was never gone from a host once it crept in and took over. Dark Bonnie was still there, destruction and death galore, waiting and wanting to rule over the world as its Goddess. Her little act had worked out perfectly. She showed them the true Goddess and redeemed herself in their eyes by pretending to end herself. _Silly fools_, she thought. _I am immortal_, _a Goddess in human form._

The only thing she didn't count on was her lingering feelings towards Damon that made her reveal her true memories to him_. No matter_, she thought. All Bonnie had done was play with her toys. She would get her true revenge on her friends in due time.

First all she needed was a minion and she knew exactly where to find one. Catching the cat would be easy as pie.

**-The End.**

**A/N: It's complete. God, Bonnie was putting on a show for them. She really is irretrievably evil. Poor Katherine, she's going to get exactly what she deserves. Hope my faithful readers enjoyed it until the very end. As always I would love to know what everyone feels about the finale. **

**Bamon Forever, Infrena **


End file.
